Where Do Broke Hearts Go
by KlainersBeLike
Summary: AU. Kurt Hummel, 27 newly widower and single father, moves back to Lima and meets the mysterious Blaine Anderson, 26 crime boss who is used to getting what he wants, and as soon as he sees Kurt, he wants him. But Kurt has twins, and Blaine doesn't want to corrupt the children's minds. How will this darkly relationship play out. Crimeboss!Blaine Widower!Singledad!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1:

**Where do broken hearts go?**

**Full summary: **_Kurt Hummel never thought he would be a widower or a single father at the age of 27, but there he was. His husband was killed in a hate crime in New York and it left Kurt broken beyond repair. He had no choice but to move back to Lima, Ohio and back in his father's house. One day, while looking for work, he runs into a handsome curly haired man that instantly takes his breath away. Blaine Anderson offers Kurt a lease on a building that he happens to own. Blaine instructed Kurt that he could renovate the building anyway he wants. Kurt decides to make it into a fashion house and double it as a place where he could also teach music and fashion to children who want to learn. Kurt accepts immediately, and thus begins spending more time with Blaine who likes to pop up in some of his classes. One random day, months after Kurt has been working for Blaine, Blaine asks him out but is hesitant because of his friends telling him different things about him. Let's see how our boys, um, I mean men, figure it out together. _

* * *

**a/n**: new story yay! I have writers block for _my bestfriends brother _and _fearlessly and forever_ so i'm starting a new one so you guys won't get bored with me. i'm really excited about this one because I have huge plans for this story. so without further ado, I give you _where do broken hearts go?_

**warnings: mentions of hate crimes, but not the actual crime itself. blaine isn't mentioned in this chapter, its all about kurt and how he got to lima again.**

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

_This can't be real_, Kurt thought as he sat in the front row of his husband's, _late husband's_, funeral. A funeral he shouldn't be at with his three and a half year old twins. They shouldn't have to say goodbye to the only other male in their lives because some people can't accept their fathers' lifestyles. But here they sit, Julian's family sitting next to them, clasping Kurt's hand and JJ's hand. Kristy was holding onto Kurt for dear life crying, but not fully grasping that she will never see her father again.

Kurt felt sick. The memory of that day a constant bug in his mind and ear. If he closed his eyes long enough, he could vivid hear the voice that called him while he was at work telling him that there had been an accident involving Julian and it didn't look good.

_It was a Wednesday afternoon, Kurt was at work when the call came through. It was a friend of Julian's. Julian and Mason, said friend, were out for coffee for lunch. After they were done, they were walking back to their office and out of nowhere a couple of guys attacked him without warning. Mason tried like hell to get them away from Julian but it was no use. The first person he thought to call was Kurt and then the police. Kurt had raced out of his office, not caring that he was in the middle of planning a fashion show. He had found the crime scene and he immediately felt sick._

_There were cops and witnesses everywhere and there he was. Julian was laying on the ground, blood coming out everywhere at the same time. Kurt pushed his way past everybody, yelling that the man dying was his husband. He made his way to his battered husband and instantly pulled him into his arms._

_"Baby, please don't leave me. Please, I need you Juju. JJ needs you and Kristy needs you, please sweetheart," Kurt cried into his blood soaked shoulder._

_Julian reached a hand up and stroked Kurt's face, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. "Don't cry baby. Please don't, it's going to be okay, you and the kids will be okay," he whispered._

_Kurt clutched him tighter to his chest, kissing his face, not caring about the blood there. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you too baby," Julian rasped out. He put his hand on Kurt's waist, just where Kurt loved his hand. "My name is right there."_

_Kurt closed his eyes, placing his fingertips on Julian's chest. "Mine's right there."_

_"Kiss me," Julian requested weakly._

_More tears streamed down Kurt's face as he pressed his lips to Julian's. Julian kissed back as much as he could before he took his last breath. Kurt didn't pull back like he should have, he kept his lips pressed to Julian's, not caring that he had stopped breathing or that he was getting blood on one of his good suits. All he cared about was the fact that his husband of five years was now lying in his arms dead._

Kurt blinked a few times when he felt Kristy lay her small head on his lap. He looked up and saw the preacher walking to the front, but he couldn't hear anything. All he could hear was the sound of Mason's voice over the phone that day.

How did he get here? To a place of so much darkness and hatred in the world except for his babies. He loved his babies, his twins. Thinking back on the past week, he was glad that his little girl was biologically his and that JJ had some of his features although he was biologically Julian's. Kristy had Kurt's glasz eyes, but she had Julian's dirty blond hair but she had Kurt's pure skin. JJ on the other hand had Julian's green eyes and his slightly tan skin and Kurt's chestnut colored hair. They were the perfect babies for the couple, and now they were the only thing that kept Kurt going.

Before he knew it, he was standing in the cemetery, holding the twins hands as they lowered Julian's body into the ground. Kurt had promised himself that he wouldn't completely lose it as he watched his husband go into the ground. But it was hard when Kristy and JJ were squeezing his hands impossibly tight and crying themselves. _God, _he was a mess but he couldn't let his kids see that. That would ruin them, but it was eating him up.

()()()()()

Weeks went pass and Kurt refused to leave his bedroom, except for work and even then it was half-assed. He was moving in autopilot, seeing but not feeling. He half-assed everything, even his kids. He didn't take them out anymore and dinner was deadly silent, but since they were three and a half, they didn't question it.

Change came a month and a half after the funeral in the form of a red letter saying that Kurt was getting evicted from his apartment because he couldn't afford to pay the rent. This caused him to get into an even more funk. He didn't even have the energy to think of any possible ways of saving his place so he did what he could do.

"What's going on bud?" Burt asked when Kurt called.

Kurt sniffled and took a deep breath. "I-I need you Dad…"

"What's wrong?" Burt asked, the fatherliness coming out.

"I, uh, I'm getting evicted, and….i just want to come home Dad," Kurt said softly.

Burt grumbled something unintelligible, but Kurt knew that he was planning on coming to New York to get his son and grandchildren. "We'll be on their in a few days."

Kurt let out a choked sob. "Thank you Dad."

"You just start packing as much as possible and get the kids prepared for the move," Burt instructed.

"Okay…"

They said their goodbyes and Kurt couldn't do anything but cry. How had his perfect life, get so fucked up in just a few months? He went from happily married to the man of his dreams with two perfect children and his dream job as the co-editor and chief at . But now, he was a 27 year old widower and single father and he was getting kicked out of his home. The home he and Julian had built for themselves and their children.

"Daddy?" JJ asked, coming into his room and flopping on the bed with his sister closely behind him.

Kurt wiped his eyes and looked at his son. "Hmm?"

"Why are you cryning?" he asked.

Kurt giggled at the way his son talked, it was so cute and adorable and it always brightened his day. He sat up, picking up Kristy and kissing her cheek.

"Ow Daddy! You need shave," the little girl giggled, putting her hand on his stubbly cheek.

"Sorry sweetheart. I have some news for you both," he said, wiping his eyes again.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"We're moving," he said softly.

"Where?" JJ asked, leaning his head on Kurt's arm. Kurt wrapped his arm around his son, pulling him closer and kissing his head.

"Grandpa and Grandma's house in Lima."

"I miss them," Kristy said sadly.

"I know baby, but now we get to live with them."

They smiled and hugged Kurt tightly, Kurt hugged back, letting some tears fall on their heads. "Go start packing for me."

They let him go, jumping off the bed and running to their room, leaving him alone with his thoughts and feelings.

()()()()()()()

Kurt looked around his old bedroom feeling weird. He felt as if he was finally _home_. It was weird because New York was his home, but after Julian, it _wasn't_.

Burt and Finn had helped him pack up his old home and brought everything in the house. Kurt moved back into his old room and the twins in Finn's old room. There was a small argument about the twins sleeping together, but Kurt knew they wouldn't actually sleep in the room all the time. Oddly, he was okay with that because he slept better with his babies cuddled into him.

Days passed and Kurt still refused to leave his bed. The twins slept with him almost every night much to Kurt's happiness. Burt wasn't too happy about the arrangement because Kurt wasn't getting any better this way. Kurt didn't seem to see it that way, he saw it as him keeping the real life tangible thing that reminded him of his late husband.

One day, after being in bed for a week straight, Kurt decided he was going to go down and sit with his father and watch the twins play in the living room with their toys. He had curled up on the couch with a cup of coffee and pretended to watch the football game that his father was watching.

"You need to get out the house," Burt said randomly.

Kurt looked up from the twins and trained his eyes on his father. "Why? I'm perfectly fine here."

"No you're not. You need to look into daycare for the twins and go look for a job. You need to get your mind off of Julian and get your life back. No, don't say anything, just listen," Burt said, holding his hand up when he saw Kurt was about to protest. "I know it's hard, been there done that. When your mother died, I didn't want to go on because it was _too hard _and _too painful _to live without her. But you know what? I did because of _you_. I didn't want to disappoint you and I know Liz would have been pissed if I just wallowed in my self-pity. Those babies," he pointed to the playing twins. "Are depending on you to keep going. Julian would want you to."

Kurt unconsciously grabbed his waist and lifted his shirt to stare at the tattoo of his late husband's name. He recently got something else added to it. He first got it when they got married nine years ago. It was a simple design, a heart with Julian's name on the inside with a king's crown above the heart. It meant the Julian was the king to his heart. After Julian died, however, he went and got dates and some more words added to it. _Julian- my love April 25, 1994 – August 30, 2021_.

Burt looked over at his son's side and made a face. He knew about the tat, but he's just never seen it, and now looking at it, he could _feel_ Kurt's pain. "First, please tell me Ju had your name tattooed on him."

"You know that he does. It's on his chest. It-it was similar to mine, b-but he had a chains and a lock going across the heart. A-and I-I got this," Kurt stammered, showing Burt a key on a chain that was currently around his wrist. He looked back down at his waist as his tears fell. "Nobody will ever be the king to my heart Dad."

"Not at this moment, but you'll find somebody like I found Carole and she found me," Burt sighed.

"What if I can't? I-I can't raise them alone."

Burt sighed, moving over to his son's side and pulled the crying man into his arms. "You'll find another man and then get his name tattooed on you. But until then, you're not alone in this. Finn, Carole and I will help you. But you still need to go look for daycare for them and then a job."

Kurt clutched his father and silently cried in his shoulder so the kids wouldn't look up at them. "Thanks Dad. I will," he promised.

Burt just held his son close to him, allowing him to cry. He knew it was going to take Kurt a while to get _remotely_ back in the place of being normal, let alone, perfectly normal. But he was willingly to help him anyway he could because that's the kind of father he is.

* * *

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**warnings: minor character death (nothing explicit) swearing**

this is the chapter of Kurt and Blaine's first meeting. this also told in strictly in Blaine's POV

* * *

Chapter 2:

Blaine looked around the dingy warehouse, smelling blood and rust. A shiver ran down his spin as he looked at his latest victim, Dante Salazar. Sammy was kneeling before him, held up by two of Blaine's men, Rico Palazzo and Robert Basso. His consigliere, Samuel Evans, wielding a shotgun in his hands, standing by his side.

Blaine ran a hand through his unruly curly hair, sighing. He was tired of this, and he just wanted to go home, but he couldn't leave until he got the answers he was looking for. He squatted in front of Dante, running his hand through his hair again. "I'm tired of this shit Dante, just tell me where you're hiding the drugs in my operation and you are free to go."

"There aren't any drugs Blaine!" Dante yelled.

Blaine slapped him, causing him to lean to the side and spit blood. "That's a fucking lie and you know it!" Blaine yelled, standing up. "I'm getting calls, asking when I got in the drug game and I know I don't sell drugs, too messy. But you, you come in and fuck up everything my grandfather and his father built and what my father and I are trying to keep up. Now, if you want to live another day, you'll tell me what I want to know."

"I don't know anything!" Dante cried.

"Sam, he's all yours," Blaine said, walking away.

Sam cocked the gun, pointing it in Dante's face.

"No! Wait! T-the d-drugs, they're in Cincinnati and Tennessee," Dante blabbered.

Blaine smirked, turning to look at him. "Now was that so hard?" He walked back over to him, placing a hand on Sam's gun to lower it. "How much?"

"A-a couple million dollars," Dante stammered.

Blaine laughed humorlessly and then slapped him hard. "You have a couple million dollars' worth of drugs in my operation? Are you fucking serious right now?"

"C-Cooper said I could sell there," Dante explained.

"Cooper isn't in charge here, now is he? I'm in charge, not my dumb ass brother! That's why _I'm_ in charge, not _Cooper_! Kill him Sam," Blaine said, walking towards the door.

"W-wait, I thought you were going to spare me if I told you where the drugs were," Dante practically cried.

"That was before you lied to me and mistaken me for my dumb ass brother," Blaine told him, then he looked at Sam. "Make it last, call me when it's done. I'll send the car for you."

"Will do boss," Sam smirked, putting the gun down.

Blaine nodded, walking out of the warehouse to the waiting town car. He was tired, and he just wanted to go home and see his man.

It's weird, Blaine thinks as he is being driven home, passed all the well built up neighborhoods of Westerville. The houses don't compare to his compound in the outskirts of Westerville, but they are nice to see. But as he stares out the window, he thinks it's weird how he is an all-powerful _gay_ crime boss. His great-grandfather would be rolling over in his grave if he knew that his great-grandson would be the head of the family's crime business _and_ fucks men. But Blaine doesn't care, he loves men, but he loves the power and the control that comes with ruling the Anderson crime and legal businesses.

But it scares him. Having a boyfriend terrifies the _fuck_ out of Blaine because other mobsters won't think twice about killing said boyfriend. Jacob told him, his father told him that boyfriends didn't fall under the 'no-kill law,' boyfriends are fair game when it comes to a war.

That scared the shit out of Blaine, he loved Sebastian, and he loved fucking Sebastian. But he most defiantly loved that boy with all his heart, body, and soul. Seb is his everything and he's Seb's everything. He can clearly remember the first time he asked Seb out.

_It was Blaine's sophomore year at OSU, he had seen Sebastian around campus a lot since meeting him during freshman orientation. But it was something about Sebastian that at _that_ moment, it couldn't happen. But now, a year later, a few innocent bumps in the halls and some late night study sessions in each other's dorms. Now it was the time for an _actual_ date._

_Blaine had talked to his dad about it first, getting any ideas on how to ask Sebastian out. It was quite easier than he thought it was._

_"You should just ask him while you're studying in your dorm," Jacob told his son._

_"But what if he says no? Then I'll be devastated," Blaine pouted._

_"Stop being a bitch, you're an Anderson, we don't punk out when it comes to asking people out. You are the most powerful man at that school because you are Anderson and my heir. So grow a pair, and ask him out. After you do, your mother and I will love to meet him," Jacob said seriously._

_"You'd really want to meet him?" Blaine asked his father._

_Alexia, Blaine's mother, walked into the living room, kissing her son's cheek before going to sit on her husband's lap. "How are my two favorite men doing?" she asked._

_"Blaine here has a crush on this guy, but he's afraid to ask him out," Jacob explained to his wife._

_"Well, is he cute?" she asked her son._

_Blaine blushed. "Yeah, I'm just afraid he's going to reject me."_

_"You'll never know until you ask him honey," Alexia said._

_"I know, I know. I'll ask him, but, what if he finds out about _this_?" he asked, gesturing around him._

_"If this boy likes you, he'll accept all of this as it comes. It'll be hard at first, _God_ will it be hard, but once day, if it's meant to be, it will be. I promise," Alexia told him._

_"Is that what happened between you and Dad?" Blaine asked innocently._

_"Something like that," Jacob said. "Now, go get ready for dinner."_

_Blaine nodded, getting up and going up to his room. He knew a little bit about his parents' past, but he wasn't going to ask unless he absolutely needed to. _

_()()()()()_

_Friday night study night was when Blaine was going to ask Sebastian out. _

_He had everything planned out, how he was going to do it and when._

_Seb came over around seven, per usual, clad in his OSU sweatpants and t shirt, hair askew and to Blaine, hot as ever._

_"Hey cutie," Blaine said as Sebastian came in._

_"Hey yourself sexy," Sebastian said. _

_Blaine gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before they settled on his bed with their textbooks and notebooks. After a few hours of aimless studying, due to Sebastian's need to roam his fingers and eyes over Blaine's body, and Blaine's need to, literally, jump his bones. _

_After making out for what seemed like hours, Blaine pushed Sebastian off of him, smiling at him. "Go out with me."_

_"I thought you'd never ask," Sebastian replied, pulling Blaine on top of him._

_Blaine cradled his head with his forearms, kissing him softly, rolling his hips down, emitting soft and sinful moans from Seb's lips._

_Blaine knew he had found the man for him._

_()()()()()_

The town car stopped abruptly in front of Blaine's home, snapping him out of his thoughts. When he looked at the scene in front of him, his heart dropped to his feet and he jumped out, pushing past all his security and all the cops and people that were standing around.

"Seb! Baby where are you? Seb!" he called, running through the house. He never got a response, his heart dropped lower and lower into his feet.

He ran to their bedroom, heart falling completely through the floor. What he saw before him was enough to make a saint cuss and go bat-shit crazy. There was blood everywhere and there was a message on the wall in blood: _this is only the beginning. Keep your cock buddies close to you and out of crime shit._

There wasn't a body to be seen, Blaine already knew that the paramedics already have Seb. But he just wants to see him, one last time. Hold that beautiful man one more time and tell him that he loves him. But now he never will because he was murdered.

But why? What crime shit was he in?

()()()()

Blaine refused to leave his house. Despite not being able to go in his bedroom, he was laid up.

Sam made sure he ate, and bathed, but other than that, Blaine had no other communication with the outside world. But he wasn't just grieving, no, he was plotting revenge. Somebody had to pay for this. This was personal, not something random. A random hit wouldn't have left a note.

The note, in his boyfriend's blood; _this is only the beginning. Keep your cock buddies close to you and out of crime shit._

This has been on his mind 24/7. Even at the funeral. He looked around, making sure he didn't see anybody that wasn't supposed to be there. He didn't _think_ he was supposed to be there. He was so out of it, he didn't have his usual 'eye for suspicious activity' because he was so pissed and hurt and _lonely._ He's never been alone like this since sophomore year of college. It's so weird.

But he just can't focus on running the business until he figures out who order the hit on his boyfriend. Sam has been handling all his affairs, criminal and legal.

The Anderson's aren't just notorious for the crimes. No, they have their hands in real estate, cars, and construction. When one would think of the game Monopoly when it comes to everything the Anderson's have their hands in. They own more than half the blocks of abandoned buildings, as well as other buildings with businesses in them, in all of Ohio, but mainly Westerville. They own all the biggest car dealerships in Westerville and they have a huge lucrative construction company with contracts in at least ten states on the east-coast.

Everything on that side is legal and is nationally known. There are a few haters there, but those are just the people that they bought out. And these people have no clue about the crime side of the Anderson family business.

The crime side is the usual crime family stuff. Imports of illegal weapons, hits on people. But no drugs. They do _not_ sell drugs. Drugs is what gets people killed and that's the quickest way to get caught and do jail time. They have routes throughout the country where they get their weapons from that never get stopped and checked. They can be ship a dead body and nobody will ever know. _That _causes haters because majority of every other crime family's shipments get stopped and reviewed.

But what does Sebastian have to do with this? Was this the _crime shit_ he was in?

()()()()

Snooping should really be something other than bad. Blaine was an excellent snooper when he was in the mood to find something he really needs or wants. And right now, he wants to find out what the fuck Sebastian was in to when he wasn't around.

Blaine has a state-of-the-art security system and he had tracking devices on Sebastian. _Ding, ding, ding! _

Blaine ran to the security room, ignoring all the looks from his men as he ran. Finally making it there, he clasped a hand to his chest to catch his breathing.

"Trent, I-I need you to pull up everywhere Seb has been. As far back as the system will let you go," Blaine told him.

Trent nodded, typing some stuff, clicking on others until they were looking at hundreds upon thousands of places Sebastian has gone.

"Cross check these places with places that other families frequent or where they do operations and give me a list of them, ASAP," Blaine ordered. "I'm going for a run, text me when you get it."

"Yes sir," Trent murmured.

Blaine nodded, walking out the room.

()()()()

Running was always something Blaine did to calm his nerves. It allowed him to let off all the stress he was living, and for the minute, be stress-free. No security detail, no extra men, just Blaine Anderson, his iPod and the beautiful scenery that is Westerville, Ohio.

He stopped running the trails moments like this. They were so quiet and his mind starts wandering about how many bodies he can hide in the woods behind his house and then he starts taking names down in his mind that he wouldn't mind testing his theory out on. Blaine isn't a diabolical son-of-a-bitch, no, he's a man of reason and has a great thought process. He thinks shit through and comes up with many different scenarios on how it can play out. He never goes with the first thought he comes up with because that thought could land him in jail or in his own grave.

Every situation, whether it be in the business or the criminal side of the Anderson family business, has a logical aspect to it that should always be thought out. The person who killed Sebastian didn't think it through logically. Now, if Blaine wanted to exact revenge on somebody who spouse had put their nose in crime business, he wouldn't go to their house and kill them. Oh no, that's too easy and bold, and it's asking for a war that could only end in blood. Now, if it was Blaine, he would get to know the spouse, talk to them, and take them out. Befriend them, if you will, and then, when there is a trust being formed he would slowly crumble that trust and make them go bat-shit crazy. Only then, when the spouse is bat-shit crazy will he get one of his men, to kidnap said spouse and torture them until they are begging for mercy or to be killed. He would have Trent set up cameras and broadcast it to the intended target and ask for something, like weapons or to buy a lucrative property of theirs. If he gets it, he'll let said spouse go and send them to his personal doctor and make sure that they are okay. That is how the Anderson family have always done with outsiders getting to close, but this is not how Blaine plans on handling this person.

No, he has something much worse planned for the son-of-a-bitch that killed his Sebastian. Even if Seb was in the wrong, this person will not go free without punishment.

Blaine ran through the streets of Westerville, looking at all the leaves changing colors and all the people getting their Halloween decorations. The air smelled fresh and like pinecones. He loved it. It reminded him of his parents and how their house always smelled like fall, pinecones and pumpkin spice. Maybe he can go visit his parents after he gets his head clear of all this mess.

Music blasting in his ears and eyes fixed on a single focal point in front of him, Blaine didn't notice the handsome man walking towards him with his head down until it was too late. Blaine bumped into the man, causing the man to stumble and almost lose his footing. Blaine looked up and he could feel all the air leaving his body as he took in the other man.

Never in his life had he seen somebody make _stumbling_ look graceful. He was so memorized by the look of beauty, the beautiful blue-green-grey-yellow eyes, the pure porcelain skin, the plumpness of his lips, and the perfectness of his chestnut brown hair. _Everything_ about this man drew Blaine in. He wanted this man, and he wanted him now.

"Excuse me!" the man was yelling and waving his hand in Blaine's face.

Blaine blinked, focusing on the man in front of him. He took his ear buds out of his ears and stuck his hand out, turning the charm on. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson."

"I don't care if you were Barack Obama, you almost made me fall!" the man screeched.

Blaine chuckled, hand still stuck out. "I'm sorry for that. I would like to make it up to you, but I need to know your name so I can do it properly."

The other man smoothed out his clothes before grasping Blaine's hand and gasping. An electric spark went through both of their hands, but neither made any indications that they felt it.

"Kurt Hummel." He smiled.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine tested the name out on his tongue. He liked how it felt and tasted. "Would care to join me for a cup of coffee Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt crossed his arms across his chest, jetting his hip out. "Do you make it a habit to bump into people and then ask them out for coffee?"

"Only the beautiful men I occasionally run into. And I must say, Mr. Hummel, you are a _very_ beautiful man," Blaine said, his eyes moving up and down Kurt's body.

Kurt blushed deeply, trying to fight the smile that was creeping up on his face. "Sure, coffee would be lovely."

"Great." Blaine smiled. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Kurt. "Put your number in here and I'll give you a call about coffee. How does that sound?"

Kurt bit his lip, taking the phone. He put his name and number in it and handed it back to Blaine. "Here you go."

Blaine took it, smiling. "You're not from around here, are you? I know just about everybody that lives in Westerville."

"I'm from Lima, I just moved back here two months ago," Kurt explained.

"We can talk more over coffee. I'll give you a call, Kurt," Blaine smiled.

Kurt nodded, walking away. Blaine watched him walk away, mainly staring at his ass. He liked what he was seeing and he liked it a lot. Was he moving too fast? Seb had only been dead two months and he was already flirting with another man. Did this make Blaine a man whore?

* * *

**please review and follow**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

This has their coffee date in it. Yay coffee!

**warnings: um, swearing and I think that's it. nobody dies, or anything traumatic. Kurt does have an outburst though, it's quite interesting and something he says is brought up in two separate conversations. Oh, something happens to one of the twins but nothing horrific**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Kurt had never seen a man so beautiful before a day in his life.

Yes, Julian was a beautiful man, but there was something about Blaine Anderson that was way hotter. Maybe it was his wild and curly black hair, or maybe it was the pure golden eyes, or maybe it was the gorgeous smile he had on his face. Kurt didn't know, but he was quite taken with the other man. And now he was going to coffee with him.

Blaine had texted him as soon as he walked away, asking him if they could meet at the Lima Bean around six that night. Of course Kurt said yes, but he couldn't reply back 'yes.' That would be too desperate of him, so he decided to just _talk_ to Blaine first. Tell him that maybe tonight around six wasn't good and that he would have to check his busy schedule and get back to him.

He said yes eventually and was now currently at home getting ready.

"Daddy?" Kristy asked, running into his room.

"Yes sweet pea?" Kurt asked, looking down at his daughter.

"You look pwetty. Where you goin'? she asked.

"Coffee with a friend," he told her.

"Oh," she said, looking down.

"Hey, come here little bit."

Kristy walked over to her father where he picked her up and sat her on his hip. "I found you and JJ a place to go to school. It's a nice little place near here so I will be able to pick you up and drop you off."

"I don't wanna go to school," she pouted. "I wanna stay home with you and JJ and granpa."

"You can't just stay home little bit. You have to go to school. Do you wanna be smart like me?" Kurt asked.

She nodded her little head, causing her two pig tails flop up and down.

"Then you have to go to school. I'll make you a promise though. If you don't like it, or if the kids are mean, you can stay home until I find you a new one. But, I will be disappointed if you don't like it because that's the school I went when I was your age," Kurt told her.

Her face became bright as she listened to her father. "Otay Daddy, I'll like it."

"Good. Go play with your grandfather and brother. I'll be back a little later, okay?"

"Otay Daddy," she smiled and ran out the room.

()()()()()

To say Kurt was nervous was the understatement of the year. He never knew he could fall so quickly for another man after his husband of almost ten years. But here he was, siting in the back of the Lima Bean, waiting on a man he met merely hours ago.

What was the time frame to get over the loss of a loved one after said loved one was murdered? Kurt didn't know, but he wished he did so he wouldn't be so nervous. Maybe he should just get up and go home, no, too late, here he comes.

Blaine strolled into the coffee shop, stopping at the counter to order his drink before walking over to the table that Kurt had gotten them. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the brunette sitting there sipping his own coffee drink. He sat his drink down before pulling off his jacket and sitting down across from Kurt.

"You look flustered," Blaine commented after a few silent minutes of staring at each other.

Kurt traced his fingers around the top of his coffee cup as he looked between it and Blaine. "I haven't met anybody new in almost fifteen years." His eyes were downcast as he spoke, as if he was speaking to himself and not Blaine. "I keep asking myself, is it too soon to be doing this? Meeting somebody new after everything that has happened."

Blaine was quiet, trying to decipher what Kurt was talking about. Blaine is a smart man, and can figure out pretty much everything, but Kurt was speaking something he couldn't comprehend. "Too early for what Kurt?"

Kurt looked up for the first time in minutes. "I see you haven't noticed my ring."

Blaine immediately looked at Kurt's left hand and lo and behold was a diamond ring on his ring finger. "Y-you're married?" he stammered.

"Widowed."

Something inside of Blaine reached out to Kurt but showed nothing on his face. They were in the same boat, they both lost the one person they loved. "How long?" Blaine asked.

"Two months tomorrow," Kurt's voice was at a monotone.

"How did he die? If you don't mind me asking, of course." Blaine quickly tacked on the last part so he wouldn't sound so nosey.

Kurt took a shuddering deep breath and let it out, along with a fear tears. "Hate crime in New York."

Blaine reached out and grasped Kurt's hand over the table and stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. "My boyfriend was brutally and savagely murdered in our bedroom at my home two months ago." Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked into his eyes, searching them to see if he was telling the truth or just saying it to make him feel like they have something in common. He didn't find the lies but he did find the truth of his words and the hurt that he had deep down inside. "I'm so sorry. A-are you still in the house?"

"Of course. But I'm having my room remodeled. I'm having my team strip it down to its bare foundation and build it back up to something bigger and better."

"Your team?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm the current own of Anderson Construction," Blaine smiled.

"Oh, okay. Your company built some stuff by my dad's shop in Lima," Kurt murmured, taking his hand back.

"You're dad owns Hummel Tires and Lube?" Blaine asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

Kurt sipped his drink and nodded. "He's been there for as long as I could remember."

"My father knows your father. Said he's a good man, but he never mentioned a son as handsome as you," Blaine winked.

Kurt blushed a deep red. "I wasn't around much after high school. Julian, my late husband, and I moved to New York right after graduation and we only came back for the holidays. Less than that after we had our twins."

Blaine stared at him for a minute, drinking in his words. "T-twins?"

"I have three and a half year old twins. A boy and a girl. JJ and Kristy," Kurt explained.

"I like kids. My brother has three."

"Maybe you can meet them one day."

They began small talk on likes and dislikes and about worldly things. Blaine told Kurt about all the things the Anderson's had their hands in, all legal of course. Kurt told Blaine about what he went to school for and what he was doing in New York. This sparked interest in Blaine.

"You said your kids go to Tiny Steps Daycare Center by the elementary school?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Well, they haven't started but they are enrolled to start in a few weeks."

"Did you see that bluish building a few blocks away from the school?" Kurt nodded. "I own that, well, the Anderson's own it, and I would love to sell it to you."

Kurt gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. "I can't afford to buy a building. I'm still paying for Julian's funeral from two months ago."

"Consider it paid for it, and the building is free for you."

"W-what?" Kurt stammered, blinking back tears.

Blaine grabbed his hand again. "I'm going to pay your funeral bills and I'm giving you a building to whatever it is you want with it."

"I-I can't accept that," Kurt stammered, shaking his head.

"You can and you will. And I'll help you promote whatever business you're trying to purse, whether it be fashion or music. I'll even be your first investor."

Kurt shook his head as if that could shake his tears away. "I, um, I have to, um, look at the building first."

"When would you like to go?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt blinked a few times, looking at Blaine and then in his eyes. This couldn't be a real proposition. People just don't go around paying people's bills or giving away buildings. He had to be dreaming.

"Blaine, this seems like it's too good to be true," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"So you think there's a catch to it?" Blaine asked. He cocked his head to the side.

"Well, yeah. This kind of thing doesn't happen without a price. So what do you want? Seventy-five percent of what I make? A fuck buddy? What? Because you have to want something from me mister."

Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's outburst. He wasn't expecting it, so he had no way of shielding himself from it. But he must admit, it was kind of a turn on. He was used to fire coming from men, and Kurt had that fire.

"I knew this was too good to be true. Thanks for the invite but I have to go," Kurt rambled on. He got up, quickly grabbing his jacket and all his other belongings and jetted out of the coffee shop without a second look behind him at the gorgeous heartbroken man behind him.

()()()()

Maybe he approached Kurt the wrong way with his propositions. Maybe they should have gotten to know each other a little bit better before he started telling Kurt he was going to pay funeral bills and give him a building.

After sitting there and watching Kurt leave, Blaine felt numb. Not the same numbness he felt when Seb died, but he was still numb. He was really starting to like Kurt and now maybe there wasn't going to be a Kurt in his life any more.

Sighing, he got up, gathering his things and leaving the coffee shop. He got in his car and quickly drove home, ignoring all stop signs and lights. He's Blaine Anderson, he doesn't run from the law, the law runs from him.

He made it home in record time. Instead of going to the guest room he was currently staying in, he made his way to his office.

"Britt, tell Sam and Trent to meet me in my office on five minutes," he instructed his assistant.

The blond nodded, picking up her phone and calling the men he had asked for.

Not even five minutes later, Sam and Trent were sitting across from Blaine. Blaine, seated in his high-back dark mahogany chair, was staring at his second and his head of security.

"Trent, I need you to find out everything there is to be known about Kurt Hummel besides the dead husband and children. I want to know where he frequents, who his friends are. I want to know if he wears boxers or briefs. I want to know it all, do you understand me Trent?" Blaine said.

Trent nodded. "Do you want me to start that now? I'm still combing through the stuff about Seb."

"Finish everything on Seb first, that's more important than this. Although, this is pretty important, but it can totally wait. So Seb's info first then give me all the stuff about Hummel."

"Gotcha boss, anything else?" Trent asked, making a move to stand.

"No, that's all for right now Trent. Oh, no. When doing to cross checks, flag any of our biggest threats, like Delvino, Guilini, or Bulgari. I need to know if he was going anywhere near any of those families. One of them could have ordered the hit that killed him."

"Okay," Trent murmured. He turned and walked out of the office, leaving just Sam and Blaine.

Blaine looked at his second and sighed. "I fucked up today," he groaned, head falling into his hands.

"How so?" Sam asked softly. Sam is Blaine's best friend, has been since high school, after Blaine came into his heritage of running the Anderson family business, he was still there by his side. Sam was there to tell Blaine the truth, but also to handle the shit Blaine didn't want to do and Sam was okay with that. He knew what the perks of being a consigliere before he even knew he was going to be Blaine's.

"I met this guy earlier and I asked him out for coffee and he said yes. So we went to the Lima Bean and everything was going good. He was telling me all about him and how he husband was killed two months ago and now he's raising their twins alone-"

"Whoa, this guy has kids?" Sam asked, cutting him off.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Can you talk to me as my best friend right now and not my consigliere?"

"Sorry, go ahead," Sam murmured.

Blaine sighed, continuing his epic love story fail. Sam was silent throughout the remainder of the tail, only adding a few affirmative noises every now and then and lots of head nods. At the end, Sam couldn't help but laugh which led to Blaine staring daggers into him.

"So, let me get this straight," he giggled. "He asked you if you were exchanging full bill payments and a free building for sex?"

"It's not funny you asshole!" Blaine groaned. "What am I supposed to do?"

"This is so Jeff's job, but since I'm your best friend and has been since we were in like eighth grade, I'll give you my opinion. Let him come to you, don't push him, don't prod him. If this is something that should be, then let him come to you. Don't do none of the scary mobster shit to make him be your boyfriend, you're both grieving. Honestly Blaine, his husband _and _Seb aren't even cold in the ground yet and you're swooping in like Captain Save-A-Hoe."

"'Captain Save-A-Hoe?' is that what it's called when I want to help out a handsome man?" Blaine asked.

"No, but that's what he sees. You coming into his life and trying to make it all sunshine and rainbows, after losing his husband to a hate crime no less. How do you even know he wants to be saved or even to even get to know another man? He was married for damn near ten years and they've been together for fifteen. You need to cool your jets bro," Sam told him.

Blaine sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe you just called me 'Captain Save-A-Hoe.' I thought we were bro's Sammy."

Sam huffed out a laugh. "We are friends and that's why I called you that. A person that's not your friend would have called you a hoe. But even with being a Captain Save-A-Hoe, Kurt's not a hoe. He's a grieving man just like you, and because you and he have that huge thing in common, you have a higher chance of him contacting you."

"How do you figure that Samuel?" Blaine asked, sitting back in his chair and folding his hands over his top knee.

"Because you are somebody he can talk to about how he's feeling. Even though Seb wasn't your husband, you guys were together a long time and you were deeply in love with him. Did you ever get that thing done?"

Blaine unconsciously ran his finger over his collarbone, nodding.

"Your collarbone?" Sam asked incredulously.

"First you oppose me getting it and now you oppose _where_? I can't win with you. This _isn't_ my first tattoo Sam."

"Yes, but this is _a man's name_ on your skin forever. You have music notes and lyrics from high school inked on you and that's cool. Hell, I tatted 'trouty mouth,' on me-"

Blaine interrupted him with a loud laugh. "You seriously got 'trouty mouth,' tattooed on you? Where? I've never seen it."

Sam blushed crimson. "It's on my right shoulder blade. Mercedes hates it, but I got it senior year."

"You have a tattoo that your _wife_ doesn't approve of?"

"This isn't about me bro, this is about you with your dead boyfriend's name on your collarbone," Sam huffed out.

Blaine laughed for a few more seconds before turning serious, well as serious as he could be while talking to his best friend. "People get their dead spouses tattooed on them all the time! I'm not the first person to do this."

"Fine. But know, if and when this guy tries to contact you, don't be pushy and domineering. Does he know what you are?"

Blaine shook his head. "He knows about the construction business and that's it. And I want to keep it that way as long as I can if whatever we have goes somewhere. Well, at least until I find out who had Seb killed."

Sam nodded. "You've always been the hopeless romantic B, even in the process of grieving and seeking revenge, love always comes first for you."

"That's how I'm wired. It's in the Anderson blood," Blaine shrugged.

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "Of course."

()()()()()

Kurt felt stupid and like he should have known better. Everything that glitters isn't gold, and just because Blaine Anderson was a shiny new thing, didn't mean he was worth anything.

Kurt knew he was smarter than to accept a coffee date right after meeting somebody. And oh, he just so happens to have had a boyfriend savagely murdered around the same time as Julian? Really? But Kurt couldn't find any lies in his story, he couldn't find the false truth there.

He would have to ask his father when he returned home. Maybe he knew something about Blaine Anderson.

Kurt raced home, well his father's home, but home nonetheless. Parking in the driveway, Kurt ran into the house, going straight to the living room where he knew his father would be. But who he saw was enough to stop him in his tracts.

"Why are you in my house Chandler?" Kurt's voice was dangerously low.

"Now, that's no way to speak to your ex who's still in love with you," Chandler smirked.

"That's _exactly_ how I'm supposed to speak to you. Now I'm going to ask you again, why are you in my _fucking _house?" Kurt spat.

"I don't recall the cuss word being in the question the first time you asked it," Chandler said, smirking again.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the other man, making his way to his father's favorite chair.

"You've been back a month and a half and I'm _just_ now hearing about it. How is that fair?"

"Apparently I didn't want to talk to you. All my friends know I'm back home, so what does that tell you dumbass?" Kurt snapped.

"Ooohhh! Daddy said cuss word! Daddy said cuss word!" JJ and Kristy chanted, running into the living room towards their father.

"Hey little bits!" Kurt exclaimed, picking up his children. "Daddy missed you."

"Did you habe fun wiff your fwend?" Kristy asked, sniffing some.

"Sounds like my pretty princess is coming down with a cold. And it was a little fun, I missed you guys too much to really have fun," Kurt smiled at them. He placed a hand on his little girl's forehead, feeling the heat radiating off of it. "Mmhm, go ask Grandma for some cold medicine."

"But I don't like col me'cine," she whined.

"I know sweetheart, but don't you want to feel better so we can play dress up?" Kurt asked her.

Kristy nodded, jumping off his lap and running upstairs to find Carole.

"I not sick Daddy," JJ informed him with a proud smile.

"Let's keep it that way. Go to your room and play with your toys, I'll be up to get you ready for dinner after our unwelcome guest leaves," Kurt told his son.

"Okay Daddy. Can I show you my new monster truck Uncle Finn got me?" JJ asked, jumping off Kurt's lap.

"Sure, but when I come up to get you, okay?"

JJ nodded and ran up the stairs to his room.

"So you and Julian had kids?" Chandler asked, jealousy evident in his voice.

"Obviously," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I just came by to see if you needed a shoulder to cry on," Chandler said seriously.

Kurt didn't mean to laugh like a cold hearted person. He really didn't, but he couldn't stop it once it bubbled up and began spilling out. So he just let it go. "A shoulder to cry on? Chandler, I wouldn't cry on your shoulder if you were the last person on this damn planet." Kurt stood up, going to stand in front of Chandler. "Get the fuck out of my house before I do something I _might_ regret."

"Threats? Hmm, you've gotten sexier over the years. I like it," Chandler smirked.

Kurt cocked his hand back but before he could swing it to slap Chandler, a rough hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "I think it's time you left son."

Kurt struggled against his father's hold, eyeing Chandler like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. Tears streaming down his face, but he had no idea why he was crying. He wasn't upset that Chandler had called him sexy or was flirting with him, was he finally mad enough about the Blaine situation and now this to release his tears?

"Fine," Chandler grumbled. He got up, sidestepping the Hummel's and walking rather quickly out of the house.

Once he was gone, Burt let Kurt go. Kurt crumpled to the floor in a heap of body-shaking sobs. Burt sighed, sitting on the couch and pulling his son in his arms. As a father, Burt hated seeing his son so upset, but as a person who has lost a spouse can relate to what he's feeling.

Kurt buried his head in his father's shoulder and cried the day's worries away. Everything he had been feeling after his coffee date with Blaine and now with Chandler seemed to leave his body with each tear that fell. But he was still angry and confused.

After a while, Kurt pulled back from his father and wiped his eyes.

"Wanna talk about it kiddo?" Burt asked.

Kurt took a deep before he told his father about his day. This morning he went to the daycare and got the kids set up to go and then how he went to Westerville just because. Maybe he could have found a job there or something, who knows? And then how he ran into Blaine and they went out for coffee. Then came the hard part. Telling his dad how Blaine offered to pay the funeral home the rest of the money Kurt owes and to give him a building for his own personal gain. Burt couldn't help but laugh when Kurt told him about his random outburst.

"Did you really ask him if he was trading money and property for sex?" the older Hummel laughed.

"Dad it's not funny!" Kurt whined.

"I know, I know. Okay, so you said Blaine Anderson? The son of Jacob and Alexis Anderson?" Burt asked.

"Yes, he said you know his father," Kurt nodded.

"I do. Jacob's a good man, well he's a good man to me."

"What do you mean 'good to you?'" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Anderson's are involved in some…other things outside of the legal world," Burt explained.

"Other things?"

Before Burt could answer, Carole was running downstairs holding a crying Kristy in her arms. Kurt jumped up and ran to her. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"I-I went to take her temperature and when I did the thermometer said 103.5 and then she started crying," Carole reported.

"Stay here with JJ, I'll call you from the hospital," Kurt said, taking Kristy from his step-mother.

Carole nodded, going to hug her husband. Kurt grabbed Kristy's coat and ran out the house to his car. The whole drive to the hospital, Kurt couldn't think of anybody other than Julian to call. But he couldn't call Julian, so he had to suffer in silence.

He arrived to the hospital in record time, grabbing his daughter and bolting inside. The ER doctors took her back with Kurt on the heels. They ran umpteen tests on her for over an hour until they were sitting in front of Kurt and a sleeping Kristy.

"Well Mr. Hummel, it seems as if Kristy has an upper respiratory infection along with the flu. I want to keep her in here for a few days just to get the flu under control. Her immune system isn't strong enough to fight it off and with the respiratory, it can lead to something much more serious," the doctor explained.

"Wh-whatever it takes," Kurt nodded.

"Once we get a room for her, we'll move her up to it," the doctor smiled.

Kurt nodded at the doctor and smiled. The doctor left him and his daughter. All Kurt wanted to do was sleep. He had been sitting in this god-forsaken hospital far too long and he just wanted out. But he can't leave his baby girl.

A father's work is never done.

* * *

**please follow and review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**thanks for all the faves and reviews! this chapter has no warnings. so happy reading**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Kurt took the couple of weeks he was nursing Kristy back to health to think about what he was going to do with the whole Blaine situation. Blaine had been texting Kurt, asking home of he had given any thought to his proposition. Each time Kurt gets the message, he would ignore it. He still needed to know what 'other things' Blaine's family was or is involved in.

Burt was never home when Kurt was awake, so he had to find somebody who might be able to tell him something. Somebody who never left Lima, and might know something about the Anderson family.

A knock on the door in the middle of the day shouldn't startle Kurt, but it did. Maybe it was because he was half-asleep after being up with Kristy all hours of the night and finally being able to sleep. He drug himself off the couch and made his way to the door.

"Hey white boy! Damn you look horrible," the visitor said.

"Thanks Mercedes, tell me how you really feel," Kurt grumbled, walking back to the living room. She followed, taking a seat on the other end of the couch.

"I came by to see how you and the little one were doing," she said softly. She took of her coat, placing it behind her and smiled at her friend.

"She's sleeping at the moment and I need to be sleeping or cooking, but I'd much rather be sleeping like her," he confessed.

"I hear you. Sick kids aren't any joke boo, but it does get better," she smiled. "And you look like you could use a nap."

Kurt nodded. "So how have you been?"

"Busy. Sam's always with Blaine so I'm stuck with the ki-"

"Whoa, with _Blaine? _As in _Blaine Anderson?"_ Kurt asked, cutting her off with a wave of his hand.

She looked a bit startled, but soon composed herself. "Yeah, Blaine Anderson. How do you know B?"

"We ran into each other in Westerville a few weeks back and then we went out for coffee. Why is Sam always with him?"

Mercedes bit her lip, looking away from Kurt. "How much about Blaine do you know?" she asked after a few minutes.

"His family has a construction company and that he offered to pay the rest of Julian's funeral bills and that he offered to give me a building near the school which what I can do whatever I want with," Kurt told her.

She worried her bottom lip more.

"Damn it Cedes! What's the problem? Who the hell is this mysterious man?" he asked, impatience up front and present in his voice.

"So you know _nothing_ about the Anderson's other than the construction business and that they own buildings?" she asked in a calm voice. A voice too calm for Kurt.

"No! That's all I know!"

Mercedes said nothing to her friend's outburst. Instead, she held up a finger, singling him to give her a minute. She pulled out her phone and did something on it that Kurt couldn't see. "This isn't something that I should tell you on my own. You need a Blaine-tervention."

"'Blaine-tervention?'" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A Blaine intervention. Honestly, what did that fancy school in New York?" she quipped.

"I went to school for fashion, not a school where my friends make up new words of the top of their heads."

"I see they didn't take your sarcasm. Now, I texted everybody and they are on their way over here so we can have a Blaine-tervention."

"So you're going to have all our friends come over here and give me a Blaine-tervention when I'm not even addicted to the man?" he asked, knowing that what he said was a damn lie. He couldn't get Blaine off his mind even if he wanted to.

"Now I know that's a lie because if you weren't addicted to him somewhat you would have mentioned him in a passing comment and wouldn't have jumped down my throat at the mention of his name," Mercedes smirked.

"Shut up," he grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

()()()()

Blaine cherished his wonderful home and team. Both were like a security blanket that kept him safe and kept him in his right mind. They also drove him crazy when they didn't do what he wanted, and what he wanted at the moment was for his room to be finished, Trent to get back to him with the information that he wants, and last but not least, have Kurt in his life.

There was something about Kurt Hummel that Blaine wanted. He wasn't entirely sure what it was about that man, but there was something and he wanted that something in his life like he need oxygen.

Trent came running down the hall, files in his hands and papers trying to fly away. He caught all them just as he was entering Blaine's office. "I have the information you need about Seb."

Blaine looked up from a file he was reading at his head of security. He motioned for the man to bring him the files and to sit. Trent sat across from Blaine, sliding the file across the mahogany desk.

"He was never spotted with any of our big rival families, but he was however spotted several times in the vicinity of the Canevari family," Trent informed, his voice dropping to a whisper as he said the name.

Blaine's eyes went wide as he saw the hundreds of checkmarks next to the Canevari name on the forms in front of him. "He couldn't have," he mumbled to himself. He flipped through the pages, scanning over the addresses and locations that have been clearly marked for him.

"Two locations pop up on multiple occasions," Trent spoke up, going to stand next to Blaine. He took the papers from Blaine and pointed out the yellow highlighted lines. "I googled each one, and this one," he pointed to one line. "Is a house address. The house belongs to an Eli Canevari, he's 24 and is the next person in line to be head of the Canevari family. He's openly gay and has a boyfriend, a Brendon Locklair, 23 and he's from Lima. Locklair has no connection with the mafia other than being Eli's boyfriend. The other location," Trent looked over the other pages to spot the second location. "This seems to be like a fancy hotel that I thought we owned. It's called the Canevanderson and it's like a five star place. Uh, Seb never got a room, but he was there at least three times a week."

Blaine didn't know whether his tears were angry or sad. Thoughts of Seb being out with a Canevari makes his blood boil, he'd rather it be a Delvino, Guilini, or Bulgari. They were all less dangerous and not quick to anger.

"The, uh, Canevanderson is a hotel owned by both families. Um, Marcos Canevari and my grandfather fought over the land, although we legal had the rights to it, Marcos wanted it for himself, so they fought and it came out as a tie. They went half on it, and uh, yeah. Um," Blaine picked up the sheets of paper and studied them some more. "Can we find out what he was doing there and why he was with Eli?"

"We can put Thad on that. Oh, and you need to see this." Trent flipped through the pages and stopped on a page that had messages on them. "I wasn't sure if you wanted his cell phone records and text messages, but I pulled them up anyway. Besides texting you none stop like you are teenagers again, he sent and received many texts to this number," he pointed to the number. "I tracked the number down, and it belongs to…"

"Eli Canevari. Just tell me, Trent. Was Seb cheating on me?" Blaine asked, his voice had defeat all over it.

Trent bit his lip, placing the pages with the text messages on it in front of Blaine. That was answer enough for Blaine. "I did some research on the Canevari family and it looks like they host parties every weekend. Seb showed up a few times over the past few months leading up to his death. Blaine, I think somebody in the Canevari family killed Seb. These parties were strict family members and spouses only. And the only none married person that has been in attendance was Brendan."

"Tell Thad I need him to check out the Canevanderson and I need Adam to keep an eye on Eli and Brendan. Tell him that I need to know their daily routines, and when he has that, tell him to come find me. Also, tell David and Nick, I have a job for them," Blaine instructed, picking all the papers up and placing them back in the file.

"Yes sir. I still need to do the background check on Mr. Hummel, but that should be relatively easy and I should have that back to you in no time," Trent smiled.

"Thanks Trent. Remind me to give you a raise."

Trent smiled, nodding at Blaine and then walked out the room. Blaine flipped through the messages Seb and Eli exchanged. His heart dropped the more he read. Sebastian really was cheating on him. In all honesty, he didn't know whether to be pissed that his boyfriend was cheating or impressed that he was bold enough to do it knowing he was being tracked 24/7. Maybe a little of both, but he was more hurt because, really? How could he have not known this shit was going on behind his back?

Maybe he didn't want to see it, maybe the signs were there. No, Sebastian was a sneaky son of a bitch and knew how to hide shit. That was both a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing because Blaine never knew when Seb was throwing him a surprise party or when he was going to surprise him period. But now, seeing as how he had been cheating for God knows how long, his sneaky side was a curse. And this curse was about to get an innocent man killed.

()()()()()

Kurt missed his friends. As he looked around and saw all his friends back together again, just like high school, he felt happy. Happier than he has been in the pass two and a half months. Puck, Santana, Tina, Britt, Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Mike, Artie, Sugar, Rory, Joe, and Unique. All the people he considered family and that he's glad he kept in contact with.

But, he didn't like the seriousness of the atmosphere of his father's living room. It was stifling and he felt like everybody was going to start screaming at him at the same time, all saying different things about Blaine that he knew he wouldn't like. Hell, he knew whatever was to be said in this room would defiantly change his perspective of Blaine Anderson forever.

"So, how did you two meet? You and Blaine I mean?" Quinn asked.

Kurt told them story. It had become second nature after telling it to his father a few weeks ago. Everybody watched him intently as he told the story. Nobody interrupted which Kurt was grateful for. He didn't want to lose his nerve as he told the story. At the end, he waited for some kind of reaction from his friends, hoping it would have been different than the reaction his dad gave him.

"So you've been texting this guy and went out with him and you didn't tell me? Dude, I'm here like every day," Finn said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was supposed to tell you when and if I meet somebody," Kurt murmured, turning his head to glare at his step-brother.

The room erupted in laughter.

"I'm glad I still amuse you people. Now, somebody please tell me what I need to know about this man?"

The laughter died down and the mood became very somber. Glances were exchanged amongst the friends before every eye settled on Kurt.

"I'm surprised you didn't Google him or his family," Puck mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure Google would make everything we say sound so much worse than it really is," Joe said softly.

"There's no way to sugarcoat the actions of a crime boss," Puck scoffed.

Kurt literally chocked on air. His eyes grew twice as big and he flat out began chocking.

Every eye in the room turned to Puck and he looked as if he didn't say shit. "What? That's why we're here right? To tell Kurticans the real deal behind his new man and family."

After Kurt got his breathing under control, he turned his gaze on each one of his friends, letting them feel the anger that is boiling deep inside him. "What do you mean _crime boss?_" he asked.

More looks were exchanged until finally Mercedes sighed. "I might as well tell you since my man is his consigliere."

"His what?" Kurt asked confused.

"A consigliere is a crime boss's second in command. It's like vice president, if the head man can't answer or be of service, you move on to the vice president," Artie explained.

"So anyway, Blaine is like the third or fourth person to head the Anderson family," Mercedes started. "His great-great grandfather, Julius started the crime side in the late 1800s in Italy. He started with just buying guns and selling them for a major profit, but people in Italy didn't really buy guns and stuff so he migrated here. He settled in Ohio and started selling his weapons. But he wanted more, more money and more perks. So he went into business. His first big purchase was him buying out Sheets Construction, the first legal part of their name.

"That prospered him well throughout the years and he swore he was the shit. But with the sale of weapons on the side, he got attention from people. Julius wasn't smart when it came to business, he was sloppy. A hit was ordered on him, but he found out and killed them first. Nobody ever figured out how he found out, but it didn't matter. Jace, Blaine's great grandfather, watched his father do it all. He watched him sell weapons and get construction contracts that no other company in all of Ohio could get. And then, he watched his father die. Well, not literally, he wasn't there, but he knew that another hit was ordered on his father and carried out, so he ran the family.

"Jace brought the Anderson's into the new era. He went to school for real estate and opened up Anderstate! Real Estate, lame name I know. With that though, they were able to sell properties that otherwise wouldn't have been able to be sold by any other real estate company. There's something about the Anderson's that makes people want to buy what they're selling. The crime business began to grow. Ever since the hit that Julius found out about, people feared the Andersons and wanted to either be on their good side or not in their line of sight period.

"Jace started the family into importing weapons from all over the country and set up ports that don't get checked. He also started importing foreign cars and stripping them to sell. He became the owner of over half the businesses that were set up in Westerville. His reign ended when he got too old to handle things, so that's when Jacob took over.

"Jacob ran with an iron fist, not taking shit from anybody. It was what it was with him, what he said went and nobody questioned. He was most famous for making a family that was in existence for well over two hundred years. There aren't any big details how he did it, but all we know is that it involved Cooper, Blaine's older brother. Coop got hurt in the whole thing and it fucked him up for life, hence why Blaine is head.

"Jacob retired a few years ago and that's when Blaine took over. Blaine hasn't made any huge strides except ordering hits and he took down this one guy who was selling drugs through his import routes. As far as Blaine the person, he's a nice man. He and Sam have been best friends since like eighth grade and he has never showed any signs of being evil. He's actually very loving. He's my kid's godfather."

Kurt was in silent shock throughout the story. He couldn't picture Blaine being a part of something like that. "D-did he really take the guy _down_ or did he have somebody else do it?" Kurt hesitantly asked.

"A crime boss never does his own dirty work unless absolutely necessary," Tina said.

"So who did it?"

Mercedes looked down. "Sam took the final shot, but two of Blaine's men beat the shit out of him."

"And you allow your husband, the father of your children be around that? To _do that_?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, Sam knew what he was getting himself into when he agreed to be Blaine's consigliere. It's not like it was a big surprise when Blaine asked him and they started training together. Hell, they both knew what their friendship was going to end up at when they became best friends. Sam has Blaine's back and Blaine has Sam's. And I'm protected and so are my children."

"How, these kind of people don't give a shit abo-. " Kurt took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to blink back tears. "Oh my God, the mafia killed his boyfriend."

"That's a theory," Santana murmured. "Britt works for him, too. She's his secretary and assistant, so she knows all the shit that goes on in his office, and for one Lady Hummel, he likes you, like a lot. And two, yes, another crime family killed Sebastian, but he doesn't know which family and why. Blaine has never had any reason to personally order a hit or kill somebody. All the hits he ordered were of people that were trying to fuck with his business, legal and criminal. But this, _his boyfriend_ was murdered, in their home. That's personal and he'll stop at nothing to find the person responsible. And he'll stop at nothing to get with you."

"I _can't be_ with somebody who can potentially be the reason me or my kids die," Kurt said harshly.

"Seb wasn't killed because he's with Blaine. Everybody knows not to fuck with the Anderson's because they do things differently when it comes to capture and torture. One person tried to test Jacob's authority. It was from a different family. The Anderson torture chamber is the worst thing you'd ever want to experience. You'd rather wish you were dead than go through what they do to you. And everybody knows that. Seb was doing something he shouldn't have and _that's _what got him killed, not from fucking Blaine."

"This is all too much. I don't think I can be with him or even see him, not when I have kids," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"We're not telling you to be with him or not, but we are saying make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. Blaine the person is a good man, he's not an evil bastard like most crime bosses. He was just handed this lifestyle because his older brother wasn't able to take it," Mercedes told her friend.

Kurt took another deep breath and nodded. "Thank you for this, but can you all leave. I need to nap while Kristy is still asleep."

They all got up, and after each giving him a hug they were gone. Kurt was now left alone with his thoughts and he'd rather not still be thinking about Blaine. But now he needed to know Blaine's version of his past.

Reluctantly and with a long, loud sigh, Kurt picked up his phone and dialed a number he has been ignoring for two and a half weeks now.

()()()()()()

Blaine looked at his phone and couldn't help but get the goofiest smile on his face as he saw the name that popped up.

"Why hello there gorgeous, I was wondering when you were going to speak to me again."

"I need to talk to you about your lifestyle. I don't want any bullshit either. What you say to me will make my decision on you," Kurt said.

Blaine didn't miss the nervousness of his voice or the slight joy in it when he said 'my decision on you.' This meant that Kurt was actually considering taking Blaine up on his offer.

"Okay. Anything you want."

"Good. Meet me at the Lima Bean at five," Kurt instructed.

Blaine nodded stupidly, knowing Kurt couldn't see him. "Okay, I'll be there."

Kurt didn't say anything, he just hung up, leaving Blaine feeling like he was higher than life. Blaine Anderson now had another coffee date with one Mr. Kurt Hummel. Whom he still knew nothing about.

Speaking of which, Trent came running in the office with another file. "Here is everything you need to know about Kurt Hummel," he said, handing the file to Blaine. Blaine opened it and looked over the pages. "Born May 29, 1994 to Burt and Elizabeth Hummel, mother is deceased. He went William McKinley up until he got to his junior year. Halfway through he transferred to Lima High due to bullies. He graduated from Lima High in 2012, along with his late husband, Julian Carpenter. Together, they moved to New York where Kurt went to Parsons for fashion design and Julian went to NYU. After graduation, Kurt began working at and Julian went into his filed, I think he was a lawyer. Uh, they had twins, a boy and a girl, Julian Jr. and Kristy Elle, they're three, they'll be four in June. His father owns Hummel Tire and Lube, he has a step-brother Finn Hudson and a step-mother Carole Hudson-Hummel. Um, he's back here because he spent all his money on the funeral so he didn't have enough for bills or rent. Oh, and just something interesting I found out about him is that he's a countertenor."

"No criminal record?" Trent shook his head. "No tickets?" Trent shook his head again. "Good. I'm going to go meet him at five at the Lima Bean. Depending on this meeting, I might need you to get me a tracking cuff. I'll let you know."

"Yes sir. Thad is on his way to Canevanderson now and Adam is getting everything he needs for his surveillance and he's assembling a team so it can be affective," Trent informed him.

"Who's on the team?" Blaine asked.

"Adam, Gabe, David and Wesley."

"Good. Thank you for this Trent," Blaine smiled.

"No problem sir." And then he was gone.

Blaine decided to show Kurt his dapperness. He went up to the bathroom he was using, and showered quickly before jumping out and going to get dressed. Black skinny jeans, white button down under a black and red sweater vest under a dark red sweater with a black, white, and red checkered bowtie and black Sperry's.

There was still an hour to kill and it would take forty of that for him to drive to Lima, so he grabbed his jacket, phone and keys and walked down the stairs to the front door but was stopped when he saw Seb's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smythe, how can I help you this fine evening?" he asked kindly.

"Do you know who killed our son? It's been two months and no killer has been arrested and there isn't even an investigation going on. Blaine, who did this?" Mr. Smythe demanded.

Blaine ran an aggravated hand through his still damp curls and sighed. "I assure you that there is an investigation going on. My men and I are doing everything we possibly can to find out who did this. Whoever did this was bold because they did it in my bedroom, they knew nobody would be here when they decided to attack. Whoever did this will get caught and they will have to face me, not the police, not a judge or jury, but me. And I plan on making my wrath known to the son of bitch who took the love of my life away from me as well as your wrath because Seb was your son."

"That's not good enough! Our son is dead, because of _you_ and this mafia bullshit!" Mr. Smythe yelled.

Blaine took a step back, not wanting to hit this man in the face. He took a deep breath, centering himself and reminding himself who he was talking to. But to hell with that, this man came in _his_ house and started accusing him of shit he didn't do. "No, _your_ son is dead because he _cheated_ on me with a man who is also in the mafia. The man he cheated with is the reason he's dead. I just found out this morning that he was cheating, so there's no way in _hell_ that his death is my fault. The family the other man belonged to is equally as dangerous as mine, but they're stricter than mine. He was doing shit with…them that he shouldn't have and _that's….that's_ what got him killed. So don't come in _my fucking house_ and accuse me of _shit!_ I loved Sebastian…. with all my heart and I gave his ass the world….any and everything he wanted, and how does he repay me? By cheating on me…." Blaine didn't want to cry while he was talking, but halfway through his voice cracked and his throat got impossibly tight.

Mrs. Smythe looked at him in total shock. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Don't you _dare_ talk ill about my dead son!" Mr. Smythe snapped.

"Do you need proof? I have pages among pages of proof! Seb went to his house umpteen times in the past four fucking months! There are text messages between the two! I have it all, so don't _you dare come in my house with this bullshit!" _Blaine yelled.

Mr. Smythe looked up, gasping and taking a step back towards the door.

Blaine looked behind him and saw some of his security men standing at the top of the steps, Sam, Nick and David on the steps. They were ready to attack when and if Blaine needed them to. Blaine wiped his face and cleared his voice. "I got it guys. Mr. and Mrs. Smythe were just leaving." He turned back to face them. "If you don't think your son was cheating, I can have my head of security send you all the proof I got, but I must warn you, it isn't pretty."

Mr. Smythe grabbed his wife's hand, pulling her out of the door. The three men that were standing on the steps were by Blaine's side as soon as the door was closed.

"He cheated?" Nick asked. Blaine nodded, closing his eyes.

"With who?" David asked softly.

"Eli Canevari, uh, Arthur Canevari's son," Blaine murmured hoarsely.

"Are you fucking serious?" Sam asked.

"As a heart attack. Trent pulled everything up, his whereabouts, his text messages which were more like sext messages between the two of them. How did I not see any of this? I'm trained to see the smallest shit, but I didn't see this!" Blaine yelled, he had started crying again.

"Don't sweat it B. Seb didn't deserve you anyway. And Eli? He's going to get his, Nick and I will be on his ass like white on rice and as soon as the moment's right, we attack," David said in a calm voice.

Blaine wiped his face again, breathing deeply. "Thanks guys, but Eli isn't the one who killed him, he was just fucking him. So I want you to bring him in. We won't kill him, not yet. Not until he tells who killed Seb, and then he dies and we go after that asshole that was brave enough to break into my home and kill Seb." He wiped his face once more, clearing his throat. "I'll be back later."

"You going to see Kurt?" Sam asked.

Blaine looked at his best friend and smirked. "He called me and asked me out this time."

"Have fun B, you deserve it."

Blaine smiled and walked out the door. He was going to be late and he hoped this didn't fuck up his chances with Kurt. Damn the Smythe's.

()()()()()

Kurt hated waiting on people. But if you happen to walk in late and Kurt's still there, that's a good thing. If he didn't learn anything while working at and doing his own fashion shows, is that time is everything and his isn't to be wasted.

Blaine walked in the coffee shop fifteen minutes late, and needless to say Kurt was pissed and Blaine found that look quite sexy. After ordering his coffee, he took his seat across from Kurt.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Seb's parents stopped by to yell at me and they wouldn't leave," he explained.

"Your dead boyfriend's parents came to your house, the house of a crime boss, and yelled at you?" Kurt asked in a low voice that was full of disbelief.

Blaine sipped his coffee, nodding slightly. "So you know what I am. Is that why you called me here today?"

"Answer my question first," Kurt said. No bullshit.

Blaine sighed long and loud. "Seb's parents blame me for his death. Because I am what I am and the 'no-kill law' doesn't apply in my situation, that it's all my fault. But I'm not the reason he got killed, he got killed because he cheated."

"Somebody in your family killed him because he was cheating on you?" Kurt asked disbelieving.

Blaine laughed, a full out laugh. "You're so cute because you don't know about this fucked up world I live in." He took another sip of his coffee and crossed his legs. "Nobody knew he was cheating, I had my head of security pull his cell phone records and the tracking records we have on him. Turns out he was going to the other man's house and making frequent visits to a hotel that my family owns. And there were umpteen text messages between the two of them that aren't family friendly. The family of the man he was cheating with is in the mafia and one of them killed Seb."

"Why?"

"The Canevari family, that's the last name of the guy he was cheating with, are very strict in their ways when it comes to their crime life. They don't take too kindly to outsiders. The people in their lives have to go through these classes and take oaths to swear that whatever the Canevari family does doesn't leave the family. Eli, said cheatee, was taking Seb to secret Canevari only parties. It's a known fact in the mafia world of Ohio that Sebastian Smythe is my boyfriend and the Canevari and Anderson's have been at a silent war for decades. So because Seb was there, they thought I sent him there to spy, and to send me a message to stop spying, they killed him."

Kurt had his mouth wide open. He closed it, cocking his head to the side. "Your life is very dangerous and it frightens me."

"I know, but my family isn't anything like. I'm not anything like that."

"What is the 'no-kill law'?" Kurt asked, changing the subject.

"We're not allowed to kill women and children. Since I'm gay, I have boyfriends so that doesn't apply to me, but then again it does. The Anderson's are notorious for torture so nobody is bold enough to fuck with us, besides Canevari, but they'll soon get the message."

"You're going to kill Eli?"

"No, not yet, not until I get the information I need," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt sighed, sipping his drink. "How many people have you personally killed?"

Blaine smirked, setting his cup down. "Now on to the questions you're dying to ask. None at all."

"How many hits have you ordered?"

"One, this guy was selling drugs on my territory and was storing them in places with my name on there."

"You're not into drugs?"

"Drugs are too messy and it's the easiest way to get killed and or caught. My family hasn't gotten caught with any of the illegal things we do. No proof, no conviction." Blaine shrugged.

"What are all the illegal things you do?"

"Uh, imports of illegal weapons, imports of cars to strip for parts, and racketeering," Blaine murmured.

Kurt nodded, sipping his coffee. He sat his cup down and looked at Blaine. He looked over his features, beautiful golden eyes, gorgeous black curly hair, and full lips that he bet felt like silk, the straight lines on his face. Blaine Anderson is the idea of beauty, and Kurt had the privilege of being in the same room as it all. "If I say yes to your propositions, what's the catch?"

Blaine cheered on the inside. "No catch, just a friend helping out a friend."

"'Friends' don't go around paying bills and handing out buildings," Kurt countered.

Blaine sighed. "Honestly, I just want an excuse to spend more time with you."

Kurt almost squealed like a fangirl at the admittance of his reasoning. "Okay. I'll take. Only because I need the money and because I'm tired of being home all day everyday."

Before Blaine could answer, Kurt's phone rang. He pulled it out, noticing that it was New York area code. "Hold on," he told Blaine and then answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Hummel, my name is Julia Crass. I'm the District Attorney and I wanted to let you know a trial date has been set."

"What trial?" he asked confused.

"The trial regarding your husbands murder," she explained.

"I-I didn't know anything about a trial for that. I-I didn't even know the people who did it got caught," he stammered. He put a hand over his mouth as tears sprang to his eyes.

"They were arrested a few days after. The trial is set for December 13, your presence is required, but we are just informing you," she said brightly.

"Th-thank you." He said and hung up. He looked up at Blaine. "Um, they caught the men that murdered Julian and the trial is in two months."

Blaine looked at him with a masked expression, Kurt couldn't tell what it was but he swore he could see a flash of sadness and determination in his eyes.

* * *

**please review **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**I am so sorry that this has taken so long to get updated. I really have no reasons why besides working, but I promise I will get back to my every other day schedule. so enjoy this chapter, the plot has changed tremendously in this chapter which changes the summary but whateves! **

**WARNINGS: um, no. there's more Klaine plot in here though and their relationship buds a lot in this one chapter.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Kurt sat in front of Blaine speechless. He had just gotten the phone call of his life. Justice for Julian is finally being served and he has a chance to see it happen. But does he want to go? Is it wise for him to see the men that took his love from him?

Blaine didn't know what to say. His version of justice wasn't the same as the system so he really couldn't visualize a courtroom and a judge and a jury deciding whether a person was guilty or not. Either you did the crime and thus you must die or you didn't do it and life goes on. That's the system he has lived by his whole life, and now, with the Sebastian situation, he gets to act upon that system.

"Should I go?" Kurt asked after a long moment of silence.

"The question is, do you _want_ to go?" Blaine responded.

Kurt let out a long sigh, running his hand through his hair. A few tears slid down his face. "I-I wasn't there." A large sob left Kurt's mouth.

Blaine grabbed his hand, standing up and pulling Kurt up with him. Neither man said anything as Blaine led them both out of the coffee shop. They walked down the street hand in hand, Kurt leaning against Blaine as more tears slid down his face. Blaine led them to a bench just on the edge of a park.

"You weren't where?" Blaine asked after they had sat down. Kurt let himself lean into Blaine who had his arm wrapped around him. For it to be early October, it was quite chilly, so Kurt welcomed the warmth Blaine was giving him.

"There when it happened. I-I, we were supposed to go to lunch, but I-I cancelled. I, um, I was working on a fashion show. I should have been there, but I was so wrapped up in my show that I blew off lunch with my _husband_," he sniffle a little but, batting at his cheeks slightly. "I, uh, I got the call a little after one. I was still, uh, working when Mason, his friend called me. I left running, didn't tell anybody where I was going, I was just running through New York until I found him." he looked down, more tears running down his face. He didn't even bother catching them. "He looked so _broken_ just lying there, but he, he wasn't dead when I got to him. He was barely breathing, but he was still with me. He looked up at me and he smiled. We, uh, we talked a little and then….he took his last breath in my arms." Kurt looked up at Blaine, tears streaming down his face. "I felt the _life_ leave his body. T-that feeling, of the life _leaving_ somebody is surreal. After he was…_gone_, after he was just a lifeless body was when they took him out of my arms. I felt dead too, h-his friend Mason had to pick me up and walk me all the way back to my office to get my car. He told me the whole story and I remember feeling so angry that he didn't do _anything_ to stop these men from bashing Julian's head in, but realistically, what would I have done if I had been there? I ask all these 'what if's' all the time about that day, but I always come up with the same result Julian's dead and I'm a widower single-father of twins."

Blaine was silently taking mental notes throughout Kurt's story. He didn't want to interrupt him, so he kept his distance although he wanted to grab Kurt and hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He wanted to be Kurt's rock, he wanted to be the person that makes him feel better, hell, he even wanted to be there for the twins if Kurt will let him.

"I think you should go," Blaine blurted out.

Kurt looked up at him. "Wh-what?"

Blaine took a deep breath, reaching over and grabbing one of Kurt's hands. "I think you should go to the hearing, because you need closure. You need to know why it happened and what went through their minds as they were doing what they were doing."

More tears raced down Kurt's face as he stared into Blaine's eyes. "I….can you go with me?"

"What?" Blaine asked.

Kurt took a deep breath. "I want you to come with me to New York. I'll leave the kids with my dad. I just _can't_ go by myself, I-I need somebody to go with me. I want _you_ to go with me, if you want to of course."

"I would be honored to go Kurt," Blaine smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm more so happy that you want me to come after learning about me and what I'm capable of."

Kurt laced their fingers together, looking in Blaine's eyes. "In all honesty, I'm terrified knowing what you and your world are capable of. And knowing that my kids and I might be associated with you now that I'm taking your offer. It scares me _more_ because of Sebastian."

Blaine looked saddened. Kurt was scared for his and his kids' life because of Sebastian. Blaine couldn't have that. "Sebastian got himself killed. I have nothing to do with that, we were together since sophomore year in college and he was _safe_ with me. Anderson's protect their own, and as long as you trust me, I will keep you and your children safe if you'd let me."

"I want you to, but something you said that concerns me," Kurt admitted.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he replayed everything he said to Kurt. "Um, okay. What is it?"

"You said you had the head of your security pull all of Seb's cell phone records and tracking records. Did you track him like the police do when a person is on house arrest?" Kurt asked, pulling his hand away.

"Um, kind of. I, uh, I gave him a pendant with a tracking device built into it so I could track his whereabouts. I, uh, I only _really _used it when we started dating because we were in school and we were taking different majors so I couldn't be with him 24/7. Once we graduated and he moved in with me, I stopped having Trent tract his every move."

Kurt nodded. "So he only had it because you were dating?"

"Yeah, but he didn't know that's what the pendant was until I became the head of my family and he had a talk with my mother."

"Your mother told him what it was?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My mother was less than happy when she found out that I was tracking him and decided to have a talk with the next first man of the Anderson family. What was said, I don't know. I wasn't invited to the conversation," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt nodded. "Are you going to be tracking me?"

"We're not dating," Blaine said simply. "I only tracked him because he was my boyfriend and because he was known for sneaking around campus. You and I aren't dating and we are involved professionally."

"So how are you going to keep me and my kids safe?"

"What we're doing is a secret business transaction. I own the building I'm giving you, you're not paying for the building so no paperwork or paper trail. And as far as the funeral bills? Anonymous donation."

"You're smarter than people give you credit for," Kurt smiled.

"When you grow up in the business of crime, you learn a thing or two on secret business transactions," Blaine shrugged again.

()()()()()

Kurt spent the next few days wondering if accepting Blaine's offer was a good idea. He had told his father about trial for Julian, leaving out the part where he asked Blaine to go with him. Kurt didn't want his father knowing that he had asked an almost complete stranger to accompany him on an important trip.

Burt didn't want Kurt anywhere near Blaine, but he had yet to explain why.

"Hey bud," Burt greeted Kurt as he sat down in the living room.

Kurt curled his legs under him before he looked at his father. "We never finished our discussion about the Anderson's."

Burt cleared his throat, sipping his beer. "I'm pretty sure you know all about them now. I saw all your friends over here the other day and I know that's why they were here. So what else do you want to know about them?"

"Have they tried to buy the tire shop from you?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, but I didn't want to be a part of their business. I don't want to give them any reason to come around the shop and scaring my customers. So I said no," Burt shrugged.

Kurt bit his lip, nodding. "Okay. Blaine's offer is still on the table, and I've kinda considered it."

"Kurt, I don't want you involved in the Anderson's mess. There's word that they are on the hunt for the people that killed Blaine's boyfriend."

"I'm not dating the guy, I'm just getting a building he happens to own," Kurt shrugged.

"What about the twins?" Burt asked.

"They aren't involved. The building Blaine's giving me is next to the daycare I got them in so I can drop them off easily and pick them up."

Burt took his cap off, rubbing his head and sighing. "I don't like it, but I can't actually stop you because you are grown. But the first death threat towards anybody in this family, you are giving the building back and you will pay him back every dime of what he is paying on the funeral bill."

"Fine," Kurt grumbled.

Burt rolled his eyes at his son, turning his attention back to the television.

Kurt sighed. There was no way he could tell his father that he invited Blaine to go to New York with him. The man would flip and possibly have another heart attack and Kurt couldn't, wouldn't, be the cause of that. But he hated lying to his father, and this was something huge. This was his husband's murder trial for crying out loud, and he basically invited a stranger.

But Blaine oddly made him feel safe and protected and like he could do anything. How strange is that when he barley even knows the man? All he knows about is what everybody else knows about him and his family. Kurt rubbed his temples. He was getting a headache thinking about everything that was on his mind.

Why bother stressing over it now? It was just the end of October, he has a little under two months to _really _make up his mind on taking Blaine. That thought made him feel a little bit better, but not much.

()()()()

Kurt has never seen an abandoned building that looked so glamorous. But that's what he was currently staring at as Blaine gave him a tour of his new building. It was built like a state-of-the-art school with two floors. On the first floor were six huge classrooms, each the size of a lecture hall at big colleges, they were even built like lecture halls. Each row was on a different level so when you entered the room you would be going down and then the teacher's desk and whiteboard were situation on a raised platform. There were two restrooms on the first lever.

The second lever was built the same way, but the second floor had eight classrooms with the different level rows. The ideas of what Kurt was going to do to this building were pouring through his mind. He couldn't wait until he was able to get started working on his many plans.

But wait. How is he going to pay for all the renovations?

"I love the building and I have _so_ many ideas for it, but I can't afford to renovate it to how I want it," Kurt pouted at the end of the tour. Blaine was showing him the offices of the building which we blowing Kurt's mind away because they looked like the offices of a high powered business man.

"Don't worry. Didn't I mention my family is in construction?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "Okay smartass, but what about staff and whatever else I need for what I want to do?"

Blaine locked the office door, beginning to walk towards the exit with Kurt following him. He locked the main door to the building and tossed the keys to Kurt who clumsily caught them. "What do you want to do with it?"

"I want to turn it into a school for kids who want to learn about music and fashion design," Kurt responded confidently.

Blaine raised an eyebrows at the weird combination. "Music _and_ fashion design?"

"Before I became a fashion designer, I went to school for musical theater. I was in Glee Club when I was in high school and it helped bring me out of my shell as person. I actually came out to my father after I joined Glee Club, and I know many schools in this part of Lima don't offer arts for their students. So, I want to be that outlet for kids like me to be able to express themselves through music," Kurt explained truthfully.

"And what about the fashion design part?

"I'm a natural born fashionista and I was on my way to opening up my own fashion house in New York. And I know there are some kids around here that likes fashion as much as I do and want to learn how to perfect their craft. I can also use one or two of the rooms as a boutique and sell some of my designs until I'm known and famous enough to start my own fashion house," Kurt shrugged.

"I can just give you a building so you can start a fashion house and I can get you big publicity," Blaine informed him.

Kurt shook his head. "This is something I want to do on my own."

Blaine nodded. "How about we sit down and discuss the floor plan. You can tell me what you want to go where and the colors and all the jazz."

"Can we do it later, I have to get home to my children."

"Sure, no problem. Whatever you want, just let me know, okay?"

Kurt nodded, smiling somewhat. "Thank you so much for this Blaine. This means a lot."

Blaine looked at him speechless. "The pleasure is mine."

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine, taking the other man completely off-guard as he engulfed him in a hug. Blaine hesitated for a moment, relishing in the feeling of having the man that he was crushing on so close to his person, actually touching him in a way so that Blaine could smell what, was soon to be his favorite scent. Kurt.

Once Blaine had inhaled as much inconspicuous as possible, he hugged Kurt back. Long and hard and full of something…..admiration, love? Kurt pulled back all too soon for Blaine's liking, a small whimper escaping Blaine's lips. Kurt heard it, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You're really adorable," Kurt told him.

Blaine blushed a little. "Are you flirting with me Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt cocked his head to the side, his smile growing. "I'm just stating fact."

Blaine reached out, taking Kurt's hand in his, kissing his knuckles. "Go out with me."

"Blaine, I-I can't. It has nothing to do with what you are," he said quickly, shaking his head. "It's just, I don't want people to think that I'm sleeping with you and that's how I got the building. I don't want my name to be associated in your world."

Blaine nodded. "I get that, but don't think I won't stop asking you out," he smirked.

"And don't think I will say yes anytime soon," Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, smiling slyly. "Oh Mr. Hummel, you'll be saying yes before the New Year. I mean, we are going to New York together in December. New York is very romantic in the winter as well."

A shiver ran through Kurt at a rapid speed and his mouth went dry. Damn Blaine was a smooth talker. "Why Mr. Anderson, is that a promise?"

Blaine's smiled widen. "It's a guarantee Mr. Hummel. And my guarantees are nothing less than the best."

Kurt tried his best not to swoon like a teenage schoolgirl. He really did, and he thinks he did a pretty good job at it. "We'll see mister. I have to go get my kids."

Blaine nodded stepping back so Kurt could turn and walk to his car. Of course Blaine had his eyes trained on Kurt's ass but if anybody asked, he'd deny it in a heartbeat. Or he might admit it, depends on the kind of mood he was in. At the moment? He'd defiantly admit to it.

()()()()()

Kurt was feeling really good as he sat in the living room designing the layout of his new building. Placing things here and there and the colors that complement the furniture that would go where and what kind it would be. He was also very excited to show Blaine.

Blaine. The man that has been on his mind all weekend after he got back from the tour of the building. The man that had guaranteed him that they would be together before New Year's. The man he was taking to New York with him for his husband's murder trial. The man his father didn't want him with.

Blaine. The man who is the leader of the Anderson Crime Family. The man that can get him killed just because they are involved with each other. But he is also the man that Kurt was sure that he was slowly falling for.

Kurt shook his head at that last thought. There was no way he could be falling for Blaine, they've only been out twice and that was for coffee. But they know so much about each other. Kurt didn't know this, but he was the first person Blaine has told about him and Sebastian. He didn't tell anybody outside of his family business about the tracking he was doing and why he was doing it.

Kurt also didn't know that he was the only person Blaine had given a building too and gave them free will to do whatever to it. Never before had Blaine done this. Every other building Blaine had given to somebody, he expected some portion of the profits and had the final say so on what was going in and out of the business. With Kurt, Blaine didn't want any of the money Kurt would be making and Kurt had complete control over what he was going to do.

Kurt finished up his plans, picking up his phone.

{_meet me at Lima Bean I wanna show you my plans for the building -K}_

He put his phone down, placing the stack of papers next to it before he got up and made his way to the kitchen. He maneuvered his way through the cobwebs and fake spiders that hung on the doorways. Damn his step-brother for coming over and decorating the house for a Halloween party. Once in the kitchen, he set out to make a pot of coffee.

Turning on the coffee machine, Kurt heard the familiar tone from his phone that singled to him that he has a text message. He maneuvered back through the mess to the living room to grab his phone.

{_how about I come over your house? –B}_

{_Lima Bean is kind of our spot –K}_

{_we have a spot now? –B}_

{_we always meet up there so yes are you going to meet me or what? –K}_

{_I bet you look hot as hell when you get annoyed because you're adorable when you cry and when you get excited –B}_

{_are you flirting with me via text message sir? –K}_

Kurt expected Blaine to text back with something witty or smartass. He wasn't expecting his phone to ring and see Blaine's name and face pop up on the screen.

"Can't flirt over text messages, Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice soft and playful.

"I can, but I want you to hear my voice when I give you compliments like that cutie," Blaine said softly.

Kurt was glad that Blaine couldn't see the way he blushed at that one statement. "Wouldn't it be better if I could see your face?"

Blaine chuckled lowly. "Are you sure you have the plans drawn up, or did you just say that so you have an excuse to see me?"

"Maybe it's both."

"Mmm, Mr. Hummel? Are you flirting back?"

"I might be, but I can stop if you don't want to meet me and see how I plan on transforming your beautiful building," Kurt said nonchalantly.

"Ah, ultimatums. Are you sure you're not a part of my world?" Blaine laughed.

"I'm in the fashion world, you need ultimatums to get the necessary things done on time and correctly."

"What time should I be at our spot, beautiful?" Blaine asked, changing the subject.

Kurt smiled and blushed at the nickname, still very grateful that Blaine couldn't see it. "Um, in two hours. I have to help Finn finish decorating the house and put my kids down for their nap so they can go trick or treating tonight."

"You're having a Halloween party _and_ taking your kids trick or treating?" Blaine asked.

"It's not an adult party. Most of our friends have children, Finn included, and since this is my kids first Halloween with my family, we decided to have a party so they can meet the other children," Kurt informed him.

"Cool, can I bring my brother's daughter? She's four."

"That would be amazing," Kurt smiled.

"I'll call my sister-in-law and see what she's doing tonight. Maybe we can go trick or treating together as well."

"Okay. We can talk at the Lima Bean," Kurt said.

"Okay beautiful."

Kurt blushed once again, saying nothing as he hung up his phone. He pulled his phone close to his chest, acting like a schoolgirl who just received a text from her crush. He was falling for Blaine and he should be scared. He should be afraid to fall for somebody as dark and bad as Blaine Anderson, but maybe that's what drew him to Blaine. He was so used to pining after the good boys, the guys who lived a normal life without. A guy without secrets that could possible destroy a lot of people.

Kurt was tired of the normal life. He wanted to have somebody in his life that could protect him from everything, and Blaine was that person. But at what cost? Blaine could also be the person that could get Kurt killed.

"Were you just talking to Blaine?" Kurt's dad asked, bringing Kurt back to reality.

Kurt looked up at his father with an expression that a teen gets when he just got caught masturbating for the first time. Kurt swallowed thickly. Why was he afraid of his father, he's a grown man with kids of his own for goodness sake! "Yeah, we're meeting up at the Lima Bean to discuss the building and then he's coming with me to take the kids trick or treating."

Burt looked at Kurt like he had lost his damn mind, and to Burt, Kurt had. "Kurt…."

"Dad, I'm grown okay. I'm not going to get caught up in Blaine's world because I have my own world to deal with. We're just two friends discussing business and taking children trick or treating," Kurt sighed.

"Does he have kids?" Burt asked his son.

"No, he has a niece that he's bringing."

Burt nodded. "You'll tell me if things are getting serious between you two right?"

"Yes. As of right now, he and I are just business partners and friends. Plus, we're both still grieving," Kurt shrugged.

Burt grumbled something, nodding his head several times. "Well before you go, set up the games for the kids and out the twins down for their nap."

Kurt nodded, getting up to start his tasks. This was going to be a long day.

()()()()()

Arriving at the Lima Bean a little early, Blaine took it upon himself to order Kurt and himself their coffees and went to their usual seat in the back of the coffee shop. This gave him a chance to really think about some things, mainly Kurt. How can he fall for somebody as wholesome as Kurt Hummel? How can he be thinking about bringing him _and_ his children into his world? Isn't that selfish? But isn't being in this lifestyle selfish anyway?

Blaine sighed, burying his head in his hands. He really didn't want to corrupt Kurt but he so badly wanted him. So badly wanted to call Kurt his and be his forever. He wanted to be selfish and lock Kurt away so that nobody in this life would know about him. But Kurt wouldn't have that. Kurt was independent and he wants to do things. Blaine wouldn't be able to lock Kurt up like he had Seb in the early days, before Seb decided he wanted out of that house.

Kurt was a firecracker and he knew that it would take heaven and hell to keep Kurt inside forever. But that's what he so desperately wants, needs. He needs to have Kurt protected constantly although there is no danger after him, yet.

Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder and he didn't have to look up to know it was Kurt. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine lifted his head, looking directly in Kurt's eyes. "I can't be selfish with you."

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked, sitting down across from.

"I want… things, but the things I want are so selfish. Mainly, I want _you_ in my life but that's extremely selfish because I can't have you how I want you and it's like I _need _you and, and-"

"Stop! Blaine, just stop. Okay? It's not selfish that you want to be with me. It's not selfish that you want me to be a part of your world because then I'd be selfish too. I want that too, but my problem is, I'm afraid of what other people will think of _us._ Or that you'll think I'm too soft for your world and would end getting myself killed the second somebody finds out. I'm-"

Blaine cut him off with a soft kiss. Kurt froze for a few seconds before kissing back softly. They kissed for a few seconds, slow and sweet before Kurt pulled back for air.

"I don't think you're too soft for my world, if anything, you're too strong for it," Blaine whispered.

"Don't patronize me," Kurt sighed, sitting completely back in his seat.

"I'm not, I've never met anybody like you. You're really ruthless and you're witty and I know for a fact that you can argue down anybody given the chance."

Kurt wiped an unknown tear from his eyes, smiling slightly. "I'm kind of a bitch when I want something, you know that from when I integrated you."

"I know. So that's why I don't think you're too soft for my world. But I'm not going to force you to do anything, not even be with me until you are completely ready and I know you're not ready for a relationship yet. That's why I said New Year's."

"I wish my dad could see this side to you and not judge you for what your family does," Kurt sighed.

"Maybe he'll get that chance tonight when I come over. Oh, that reminds me! I called Alisha, that's my sister-in-law, she said I could bring Crystal," Blaine said excitably.

"I'm really excited and I told my dad you were coming with me to take the kids trick or treating. What's her costume?" Kurt asked, sipping his coffee. His eyes grew wide and smile graced his face. "Y-you know my coffee order?"

"You've order the same thing the last two times we've been here, so I just figured it was what you always get here so I got it for you," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt beamed, smiling brightly. "Thank you."

Blaine nodded. "No problem beautiful." Kurt tried not to blush, but it was pretty hard because of the way Blaine was staring at him. "You have a beautiful blush," Blaine murmured, running his fingers down Kurt's cheek, causing him to blush more.

Kurt closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. "Th-thank you. Now, costumes," he said, trying to change the subject.

"Crystal wants to be Tiana from The Princess and the Frog and she told me I had to be Prince Naveen. What about you?" Blaine said. Kurt noticed a sparkle in his eyes when he spoke of the costumes.

"Kristy is going to be Princess Ariel and JJ is going to be Prince Eric although he wants me to be Princess Eric so he can be King Triton, but I told him I refused to be a prince while he's king, so we made a deal," Kurt shrugged. Blaine was simply amused, he found it really cute that Kurt could make deals with his son.

"What was the deal?"

"I'm going to have him a King Triton themed birthday party, well his half of the party will be King Triton," Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled, nodding and sipping his coffee. "When are their birthdays?"

"June 29. I don't know where I'm going to have it this year. I always had it at my office in New York, the kids loved it. All the little girls would find little pieces of cloth and use them as boas and they would have little fashion shows. The boys would make capes and play superheroes."

"Sounds lovely, but maybe you can have the party at my place. I have a strong feeling that we'll be much closer by June," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled sweetly at him. "Let's get passed Halloween first. And I might just have it at a park or something, it's much prettier here in the summer than New York. Oh! The reason we're here." Kurt reached down in his satchel and pulled out the folder with his plans and placed them on the table. "Take a look."

Blaine pulled the file to him and began reading over the contents, smiling some and nodding more. He was impressed with what Kurt had laid out for the building. There were no parts he didn't like or wanted to change which was a good thing because Blaine always found something wrong with every floor plan he has looked over. But not Kurt's, his floor plan was perfect and Blaine couldn't wait to get his team on it.

"When would you like to have this started?" Blaine asked as he finished looking over the files contents.

"As soon as possible. Do you think it can be done before we go to New York in December?"

"Of course. I'll get my team on it to start tomorrow. It should take them a month to get it perfect and the way that you want it to be," Blaine smiled.

Kurt nodded. "Thank you so much for doing this Blaine. It means so much."

"Anytime beautiful."

()()()()()

Kurt had never been in a more awkward situation in his life. Not when he met Julian's parents, not when Julian met Burt and Carole. Not when Kurt had to be the new kid at Lima High in the middle of his junior year. Not when he had an embarrassing encounter with Julian that left them both blushing and Kurt feeling like a complete idiot.

But none of that could compare to the awkwardness of having his dad and Blaine in the same room. They had just gotten back from taking the kids trick or treating and were now waiting for the other's to arrive. Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch, watching the kids play together and Burt was in his favorite chair, staring at Kurt and Blaine.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. Kristy, how about you take your brother and Crystal to your room and play for a while," Kurt suggested to his daughter.

"Otay Daddy!" she squealed, getting up and running towards the steps. "Come on JJ and Crys!" The other two kids quickly got up and followed her up the steps.

Once they were out of earshot, Kurt sat up and faced his father. "Can you not make this awkward?"

"I didn't do anything," Burt grumbled.

"You've been giving him the death glare since we stepped in the house Dad," Kurt sighed.

Burt sighed, sipping his beer. "You know how I feel about this."

"No, I know how you feel about the Anderson's as a family, not Blaine as a person. He's not a bad person and although I've known him for a little less than a month but I know he won't do anything to hurt me or the twins." Kurt sighed. "Why can't you give him a chance like you did Julian?"

"Because Julian wasn't that bad!"

"He went to jail for assault and aggravated robbery, Dad. _Right after_ we got together. He pistol whipped a man for drugs! So how was he not bad? Yes I did stick by him through that because I knew he wasn't like that and I knew he could protect me. He fought Jackson for me a week after we met. Julian was a badass but I still loved him despite his criminal record and the fact that he loved fighting.

"You don't see the man I see when I look at Blaine. You see the Anderson's and what they did, you don't see the caring man who just wants to protect people or the man who dressed up as a Disney prince for his niece. You don't see the man that has graciously given me a building so I can make my dreams come true. You don't see any of that because you're so hung up on his family background and not him." Kurt was close to crying. He was close to saying _you don't see the man that I'm slowly falling in love with_, but he knew he couldn't say that out.

Blaine rubbed his back soothingly. "Sir, with all due respect, I don't want Kurt to be involved in my world and he knows that. But I do want him in my life when he's good and ready because I know he still has that pain in his heart about Julian and what it would mean to date another man. I have the same pain in my heart because of my dead boyfriend. But I care deeply for your son and I will lay down my life if it means he can get everything he wants."

"I get that, I do and that's all I want for Kurt. But I don't want to live with a constant worry that something will happen to him. I don't want to get a phone call saying that my son or grandchildren were murdered because they are in association with you," Burt told Blaine.

"That won't happen. My boyfriend got himself killed because he was dipping in another family's affair. I had _nothing_ to do with it. He ventured out on his own and was being sneaky and the family he infiltrated killed him. I would never let that happen to Kurt," Blaine explained softly.

Burt sighed. "Can you promise me that you'll keep him safe? And my grandchildren?"

"I can guarantee it sir," Blaine nodded.

"I'll give him a chance, bud. But at the first sign of trouble, it's over."

Both Kurt and Blaine nodded. "Thanks Dad."

Burt grumbled something, getting up from his chair and walking to the kitchen.

"I hope you know this is going to be like a high school relationship?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"Does that mean I'll have to leave at a certain time every night?" Blaine smirked.

"Yes, and I'll have be home at a certain time."

"And no sleepovers," Burt cut in.

Kurt blushed. "I'm okay with that," Blaine said.

Kurt hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime beautiful," Blaine whispered into his neck.

They pulled back when a knock was heard at the door. Burt grumbled something under his breath as he went to answer it. It was Sam, Mercedes and their three year twins Maxwell and Micah. The whole family were dressed as pirates. The twins quickly ran inside, looking for JJ and Kristy. Kurt went to get them, sending them to the backyard where Finn and Rachel were playing with Lea, their three year old daughter.

The adults went back to the living room while Burt went upstairs to check on Carole and Finn and Rachel's three month old, Michael.

Sam looked a little happy and confused when he saw Blaine and Kurt sitting on the couch together. "Are you two…?'

Mercedes hit his arm. "You're so nosey."

Both men laughed. "No, we're not. We're working on it though," Kurt said, smiling at Blaine.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"We're getting to know everything about each other first and if we still want there to be an 'us' after we know everything, then there will be," Blaine explained.

"So he knows?" Sam pressed.

"Samuel! Get out of their business," Mercedes scolded her husband.

"Blaine's my best friend and Kurt's yours. Don't tell me you aren't curious," Sam said, looking at her.

Before she could speak, the doorbell rung and in came the crowd. The four of them looked at each and an unspoken 'we'll finish this later' was exchanged and they all nodded.

A half an hour later, the party was in full swing, for both the kids and the adults. All the kids were getting along well with the twins and Crystal. Mika and Tina's son, MJ and Quinn and Joe's daughter, Jordan were the oldest (they were five) and were trying to be protective of the others. Santana and Brittany's triplets, Brooke, Katie, and Brayden, were all over JJ. Looks like he found his three best friends and they happen to be siblings.

Sugar and Rory's daughter, Krystaal, Puck's son, Noel, Artie and Kitty's son, Kyle, were loving Kristy's costume and stuck to her like glue. Crystal kept more to Unique's daughter, Charm, but they soon gravitated towards Kristy.

The adults were immensely pleased that their kids were getting along and none of them seemed put off by the fact that Blaine was there with his niece. That made Kurt really happy and gave him hope that his friends would accept them as a couple if and when that happens.

Kurt Hummel had a pretty nice Halloween.

* * *

**Reviews make my heart go weeeeee! Until next chapter my faithful readers :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry, this should have been up Friday but my father had to be rushed to the hospital and I had to work so I was unable to get it up until now. No warnings for this chapter unless you count the small angst between Blaine and Nick. I'm finally introducing our fave Dalton boys more in this chapter. Um, I think that's it for this chapter.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Blaine had been in his office since he returned home from Burt's, Halloween night. Not that he actually wanted to be sitting there for hours on end looking over the papers that crowed Seb's file. There had to be something that Blaine had missed from years before that could have signaled that Seb was cheating. But he found nothing, nothing that Seb had texted him, nothing that he bought that suggested anything.

Did this make Blaine any less perceptive than he thought? Was he not as observant towards Seb than he was to other people he's around 24/7? What the fuck was wrong with him when it came to Seb? Was he going to do the same thing to Kurt? No, of course not. People learn from their mistakes and Seb's deceit and sneaking around was a mistake on his part and would never, _never_ let that happen with Kurt.

Blaine threw the files across the room, screaming uncontrollably. This thing was making him go complete bat shit crazy and this was not something he needed right now. He needed to blow off some steam, but not in a way that he could get, so he would have to find something else to do.

"Blainey? Are you okay?" Brittany asked, running into the room. "Why are there papers everywhere?"

"Britt, I'm fine. Um, can you ask David if he's up for a fighting session," Blaine told her.

"You shouldn't be fighting. Unicorns don't fight Blainey. Do you want me to see if I can get your new unicorn?" she ask innocently. She had no real idea how badly Blaine was right now.

Blaine took a deep breath, smiling slightly at the mention of Kurt. Kurt made him happy, but he didn't want Kurt to see him like this. Not now, not this early in their budding relationship. "Kurt isn't used to this world of ours and I don't think he would like to see how I am right now. Just get me David Britt, please?"

The blond walked over to him, sitting on his desk and smiling her beautiful smile that Blaine loved on her. It made her seem even more innocent than she really was. "Call him, give him a tour of the house, go out and look at the stars. Tana and I do it all the time when one of us needs to be calm. I know sweet lady kisses isn't in the equation for you two, but just cuddle or something in the moon room or outside."

Blaine smiled at her. This was one of the times that he utterly loved Brittany S. Pierce. She hates violence, which makes him question why she ever agreed to work for him in the first place, but she always liked to solve her problems with the person she loved the most, Santana. She believes that Blaine can do the same thing with Kurt.

"You know, you never offered me this advice when Seb was alive," he said gently.

"Because he wasn't the right unicorn for you and he really never calmed your nerves. He more like, made them so much worse and made you want to fight David more," she responded.

Blaine leaned back in his chair, folding his hands on lap, deep in thought. "How do you know this?" he asked.

"Do you remember when you first became the boss and you hired all of us?" Blaine nodded. "You never wanted this life for yourself or for any of us, but since Coop wasn't in any form to be this thing that you are. You were so pissed when we all moved in here and made everything right for this lifestyle. You and Seb went somewhere in the house for a few hours and when you came back out, you looked worse than before. He was never the unicorn for you Blainers, and I think that's why you never saw what he was doing until now."

Blaine mulled over her words. Sometimes he wonders if she's really smart but just acts dumb or what. Times like this, he really believes that Brittany is a really smart girl. "How is it that you act like a dumb blond but when we have heart-to-heart's you're really intelligent?" Blaine asked her.

She smiled widely. "I know everything love because I'm in love with Tana. And I know that a unicorn as special as you deserves a unicorn that's as equally special as you. I think Kurt is that special unicorn and I also think that you need to call him right now and bring him here and just _be_ with him."

"We're not dating Britt," Blaine stated firmly and a little sadly.

"But you kissed him today and something is building up between you two. So, Blaine Warbler, call your unicorn and bring him to the house. I'll make sure nobody will bother you two."

"How do you know we kissed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have that stupid school-girl look when I mentioned him, meaning that you kissed him."

Blaine blushed, getting up from his chair. "It's really late Britt, and it's a two hour drive from Lima to Westerville. By the time he gets here, it'll be midnight."

"I don't see the problem. You're both grown men, and I'm sure the twins are asleep and Papa Burt will look after them."

Blaine sighed. "Fine, but if his dad comes after me I'm pushing you in the line of fire."

"Papa Burt loves me Blainers, so I'll tell him it was my idea," she smiled, hopping off the desk and walking towards the door.

"Who doesn't love you Britt?"

The blond shrugged. "If they exist, I haven't met them yet."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head at her. "You know you're my favorite, right?"

She smiled, walking over to him and kissing his cheek. "I know. You're mine to Blainey."

"Thanks Britt."

She smiled again, walking out the room, leaving Blaine to his thoughts and a big decision. Should he call Kurt and ask him over? Of course not, that would be obscured. But he wanted to feel better, and Kurt did make all the hurt go away. But it was late and Burt surely will want to kill Blaine.

No, Blaine couldn't do it. He couldn't have Kurt drive two hours just to see him. That's not something friends do.

()()()()

Kurt was lying in his bed, snuggled between his beautiful babies. Kristy on his left, JJ on his right. Burt had told him that sleeping with them would only make them more dependent on him, but Kurt didn't give a damn. These were his children and if they wanted to sleep in bed with their father, then they could.

He had the small lamp on, just enough light so he could read, but not enough that it would wake the kids. He smiled down at his sleeping beauties, knowing that they were dog tired from their crazy busy day.

After the party had ended, everybody had left save for Rachel, Finn, Lea, and Michael, the twins were beat and were in need of a bath. Finn was clearing all the decorations that he put up and Rachel was with her children.

"So, are you Blaine serious?" Rachel asked Kurt.

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. He was really sick of answering questions that involved Blaine. "No, we're just friends who happened to share a kiss earlier."

"Wait, what?"

"We went to Lima Bean and I was ranting about something and to get me to shut up, he kissed me. No big deal. We're still just friends," he shrugged.

"How can you say that? He kissed you, that's a huge deal," she exclaimed.

"This is why I don't tell you stuff. It's not a big deal because we're not making it a big deal. He knows where I stand when it comes to him and I, and I know where he stands. We're adults who have both lost somebody close to us and we're not rushing into anything."

Rachel nodded. "So what does that mean?"

"It means we're taking things slow and letting them flow naturally between us. But the chemistry is there, and there is a part of me that wants things to progress quicker than they are, but I know that's impossible. So, I'll just have to let it happen naturally like it's supposed to."

"So you like him more than you're telling him?"

"No, he knows how much I like him, but we're still taking everything slow. He's…he's trying to figure some things out involving his dead boyfriend and I'm honestly trying to stay out of it."

"The other family that killed him?"

"I'm not getting into this with you Rachel." He got up and picked up both his sleeping children, walking up the steps. "He wants me safe Rachel, he's not going to do anything that could put me in danger."

She didn't respond back to that.

He walked up to their room, depositing them on their beds before running their baths. He hated waking them up, but he knew he had to.

Bathed and in their beds, Kurt turned to leave their room.

"Daddy?" Kristy called to him.

"Yes princess," he said, turning to face her.

"Can I sleep wiff you?"

"Of course."

She hopped out of her bed, running towards his room. Kurt looked over at JJ's bed, smiling at his son. "Come on J, you can sleep with me too." JJ jumped out of his bed before Kurt had time to finish his sentence, chasing his sister to their father's bedroom. Kurt giggled, following them to his room.

Kurt walked in his room, seeing his children on either side of the bed waiting on him. "You get middle Daddy," Kristy informed her father.

"After I shower, okay?" he told them.

They both nodded, watching Kurt walk to his bathroom. Kurt showered and changed before walking back to his bedroom. The twins were fast asleep, but still on the edges of the bed. When Kurt got in the bed, they instantly scooted closer to him. He smiled down at them, kissing each of their foreheads before grabbing his book.

Kurt was beginning to fall asleep when his phone began ringing. He reached over Kristy to grab it, hoping not to wake her up. Not looking at the caller I.D. he answered.

"Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" Blaine asked, cursing himself under his breath.

"No and I heard that. It's fine."

"Mm, I kinda need you right now," Blaine said slowly, unsure of himself.

Kurt sat up in his bed, putting his book down on his lap. "You need me how?"

"Um, you're presences? To be in your proximity for a few hours?"

"Why are you asking it and not telling me that's what you need?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his voice low and even.

"Because I'm scared. I don't want you thinking that I want something more," Blaine sighed.

"I wouldn't think that because I know that that's not something that you want to do right now. If you want to be with me then that's fine."

"I do. But I don't just _want_ to be with you right now, I _need _to."

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, getting out of bed.

"Everything. I just to calm down and Britt won't let me fight David, she told me to invite you over," he said softly.

"Why would you want to fight David?"

"Blow off steam, but I can easily get calmed just by relaxing with somebody, and Britt thinks that you're my special unicorn," Blaine chuckled.

"Gotta love Britt. Text me your address."

"You're coming up here?" Blaine sounded really surprised.

"You need me, of course I'm coming. "

"It's a two hour drive, Kurt. By the time you get here, it'll be after midnight," Blaine protested.

"So you call me and tell me that you need me and when I say I'm coming, you try and talk me out of it?"

"I do need you and I want you to come, but I don't feel right by having you drive two hours just because I'm having a bad night," Blaine practically sounded like a little kid, which Kurt found very adorable.

"You'd do the same for me," Kurt said softly.

"Of course."

"So text me your address and I'll see you in two hours."

Blaine sighed. "Okay."

Kurt put his phone on his dresser, grabbing some sweatpants and his old McKinley hoodie, throwing them on with his durable house shoes. Sure, he should have actually gotten dressed, but he didn't see the need. Maybe Blaine was in his pajamas too.

Kurt grabbed his phone and car keys and very quietly, he exited his room and then the house. Entering Blaine's address into his GPS, he was off to Westerville.

()()()()

Blaine felt selfish. He was allowing the man that he was falling for, drive two hours by himself, to his home. How selfish is that? But he needed Kurt. Simply put, he needed his newly found anchor to the good side, heaven. Everything that was good was Kurt. Blaine was the dark side, hell. Heaven calms hell. Kurt calms Blaine. Simply.

He stepped out of his office to see his closet friends standing next to Brittany's desk, along Santana. This wasn't going to be a good conversation.

"I don't want to hear whatever it is you have to say. I don't want to see you when he gets here. Understood?" he said flatly but with firm authority.

"We weren't going to grill you about him coming over, we were just going to say good luck and use protection," Santana stepped up and said.

Blaine glared at her. "Don't you have kids to go terrorize or something?"

"Ouch, Anderson. I thought you loved me," she said, playing at hurt.

"I'm not in the mood for your games right now Satan," Blaine retorted.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Do you think I was blinded when I was with Seb? Like, did I _refuse_ to see that he was different when were together?"

Everybody looked at each other. How can they answer that without getting him pissed? "You weren't blind with him, you were just less observant," Nick said.

"You didn't feel the need to keep the extra surveillance on him like when you were in college. I think you just had that without a shadow of a doubt trust in him, and he used that for his advantage," Sam said.

"Did I get lazy then?" Blaine asked, looking at his friends faces.

"Seb was an evil unicorn and he used you Blainers. That's why he never calmed you or made you happy like Tana makes me or Cedes makes Sam or even Jeff makes Nicky. He might have liked you, but he didn't love you and your unicorn ways. Kurtie is the right unicorn for you," Britt said.

"Thanks Britt," he smiled.

"Seb just slipped through all the cracks in the security detail. Not saying that _we_ fucked up, but he found spots in the perimeter where there wasn't a person there and slipped out. There was nothing that we could have actually done unless he was caught. Seb was a sneaky son of a bitch, and I hate to say, but he got what he deserved for fucking with the Canevari's," David said.

"What he did, what happened to him, had nothing to do with you or your security team B. All you did was love that meercat, and he did bullshit as a repayment to you," Santana said seriously.

"Thanks Satan. I'm going to go shower before Kurt gets here. I want you to do one last perimeter run and then do whatever, just don't scare him, please?"

"Wouldn't dream of it boss," David said, saluting him.

"Asshole. Make sure the front gate is locked and have Trent keep an eye out for Kurt. Lock everything up tight as a drum," Blaine instructed.

"You know who else likes David's asshole? Wesley," Santana smirked,

"Lucky I don't hit females," David sneered.

"You wouldn't hit me even if I was a man Davy," she snapped back.

"Cool it you two. Go do what I asked. Britt, take Satan somewhere and cool her fucking jets, I'm going to my room," Blaine said, walking out.

He loved his team, but they fight about the stupidest stuff. Everybody in the compound knows that Wes and David have a secret little thing going on, but won't admit to it.

Blaine shook his head, laughing as he made his way up to the guest bedroom he was still sleeping in. He couldn't wait until his bedroom was _finally_ finished.

Showered and changed into something comfortable, Blaine made his way down to the kitchen. He passed the common room where Nick and Jeff were in a heated make out session. "You have rooms, use them."

Nick flicked him off, not breaking the kiss or his roaming hands. Jeff moaned softly under him. Nick moved his hands under Jeff's shirt, squeezing the skin there. They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't hear the water running in the kitchen sink. They didn't hear Blaine filling up a pot with water and ice. They didn't hear him walk towards them, but they did feel the water and ass being poured on them.

"You fucking asshole!" Nick screamed, jumping up from the couch.

"You're lucky I have fucking leather furniture. Your rooms now, or go the fuck home."

"What the fuck? We were just kissing," Jeff said, wiping his face.

"Rooms now. I'm not saying it again," Blaine sighed.

"It's not a big deal!" Nick yelled.

"Then why are we standing here arguing? It's just water, it dries," Blaine said flatly.

"You're not even fucking him and he's already got you on a tighter leash than Seb did," Nick bit out.

Blaine stared at his friend, trying to calm his nerves so he doesn't beat the shit out of Nick. But was Nick right? Had Kurt already changed Blaine? No, of course not! Blaine's just stressed about everything and he just needs to see Kurt, to smell and touch Kurt. To just be alone with the man he was falling for.

"I'm not on a leash, I'm a stressed out man who has to handle shit that he shouldn't have to. I shouldn't have to be planning a way to kill somebody in a family that killed my boyfriend. I shouldn't have to plan a way to kill the man Seb was cheating with. I shouldn't have to worry about people selling drugs on my property. I shouldn't have to worry about wars over states. Did you know the Anderson's are in a way with the Guilini's for New Jersey and Maine? I don't even want those fucking states. I want New York, but my father wants me to wait until I get more of the east coast. This is _all so fucking stressful_. And all I want, _all I really want_, is a night where I can be a normal 26 year-old gay man, and spend it with the man that I like. Is that too much to ask for Nicholas?"

Nick didn't say anything at first. He was staring blankly behind Blaine, staring so intently at the creature behind Blaine that his mouth went dry. Blaine didn't even have to turn around to know that Kurt was standing there. He was slightly embarrassed, hoping Kurt didn't hear any of that. God, he really hoped he didn't hear the beginning part of his rant.

He slowly turned around to face the other man, hoping that his face didn't give away his feelings. Kurt just stood in the archway between the grand foyer and common room. He smiled weakly at Blaine, not making a move to get closer.

Blaine ran his hand through his still damp curls in exasperation. "How much did you hear?"

Kurt's smile fell. "How about we take that tour before we settle in for the night?" he said, taking his jacket off.

Brody, a butler you could say, took Kurt's jacket and keys. "I'll put them in Mr. Anderson's room for you. Would you like me to take your shoes as well?"

"He's fine Brody, just take his jacket and keys to the guest room that I'm in," Blaine instructed.

The dark haired man nodded, making his way up the spiral staircase and then disappearing at the top. Kurt was in an awe as he looked around the beautiful place he was standing in. The room was black and white in color. All the furniture was white leather and the carper was black and white checkers. There was a cobblestone fireplace in the corner with pictures on the mantel. Above that was a huge family portrait, Kurt guessed was Blaine, Cooper, and the parents. Blaine and Cooper were really young in the picture and Kurt found baby Blaine to be really adorable with his wayward curls.

Blaine stepped towards Kurt, bringing Kurt back to the here and now, making him look around at the other two faces in the room. Oh, they looked pissed.

"This is Nick and Jeff, or as we in the family call, Niff. They're engaged. Niff, this is Kurt," Blaine introduced.

Jeff was the first to reach Kurt. His wet blond hair shaking everywhere. Kurt gave him a questionable look. "I'm just like you. Nicky does all the bad stuff, I'm just the hot trophy boyfriend he gets to get in the bed with every night."

Kurt stifled a giggled. "I'm not Blaine's boyfriend, I'm just a friend."

"A friend that he totally wants to bone," Nick said, stepping up next to Jeff.

Kurt blushed profusely, looking at Blaine who looked like he wanted to kill Nick.

"If you want to live to bone Jeff another day, please get the fuck away from Nicholas," Blaine bit out.

Nick giggled, grabbing Jeff's hand and pulling him towards the steps. "I'll start that now. If you hear screams Kurtie, don't worry, he's fine." And with that, the two boys were out of sight.

Blaine took a deep breath, ignoring the panicked look on Kurt's face. "Don't worry beautiful, Nick can't make Jeff scream." Blaine laughed at the new expression on Kurt's face. His jaw dropped and his eyes widen. "I've never watched, God no. They've been living with me since I came into the business and out of all of those years, I've never heard Jeff scream. You're really adorable when you look shocked."

Kurt shook his head. "So do all the people that work for you live here?" He asked, looking around at the grand house.

"They have rooms here, but they have their own places. Depending on what I'm working on and how much security I need around the house. Which reminds me, David!" Blaine walked to the foot of the steps.

David ran down the steps, shirtless and breathless. Blaine raised an eyebrow at the dark skin man, shaking his head because he knew what David was just doing. Everybody knew what he was just doing, save for Kurt.

"Did you do what I asked?" Blaine asked him.

David put a hand over his heart, trying to control his breathing. It was obvious that he was blushing and it looked like he had a few passion marks marring his neck and chest. "Trent locked the gate back and locked everything else up. I had Gabe and Michael do one last perimeter run, they didn't see anything suspicious. So yes Blainers, I did what you asked."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Go back to fooling around with Wesley."

A smile grew across David's face. Blaine rolled his eyes again. "When are you two going to come out as a couple?"

"When you bone that hot little piece of ass over there," David said, pointing to Kurt.

"Did every gay guy in this fucking house come up with that?" Blaine snapped.

"We just know you. You want to bone him bad, so just do it," David shrugged.

Blaine pushed him, making him fall back on the steps. "Fuck you and Nick. I'm over you both trying to fuck with my mind tonight. You know I can't do that, and you know why. So go back to your room and bone the fuck out of Wes and leave me alone."

David smirked up at Blaine. "You are too stressed. I'll leave you alone before I break you." And with that, David was up and running back to his room.

Kurt walked over to Blaine, putting his hands on his chest. "Want me to make you some coffee?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and then down at his hands. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. "That would be perfect."

Kurt smiled, kissing his cheek. Blaine opened his eyes, blushing. "You have a beautiful blush," Kurt commented, walking towards the kitchen. Blaine followed, eyes falling down to Kurt's ass. Yes that ass is perfect and Blaine couldn't wait to bone it.

"It's not as beautiful as you," Blaine said.

They walked to the kitchen, Blaine taking a seat at the island as he watched Kurt move around the kitchen, looking for the coffee and creamer.

"What does 'bone' mean?" Kurt asked after he had the coffee brewing. He was standing on the other side of the island, directly across from Blaine.

Blaine giggled. "You're so sheltered. It means fuck, it comes from boner. But saying bone doesn't sound as bad as saying fuck or even sex."

Kurt nodded. "Are all your employees, are they your employees? Anyway, are they all gay?"

"Yes they are my employees, I pay them to do what they do. And no. just my closest friends, save for Sam. David and Wes are really confusing. They each have always had girlfriends, but when alcohol is involved, even in high school, they hooked up. _Always_. Now that they work for me and are older, I guess they stopped hiding it from each other. But Nick and Jeff are definitely gay, have been since high school. And obviously you know Britt and Tana."

Kurt nodded again. "Did they all know what they were getting into when you hired them?"

"Sam did, he was always around when my father was talking about it. We trained together before I actually got to be the head of the family. Nick kind of knew, but he wasn't sure. David and Wes had no clue and neither did Britt. Tana thought she knew, but she was wrong. Everybody else had no idea what they were getting themselves into, but when they found out, they were scared shitless. Everybody had to go through months of training just to be able to step foot in this house. I had Seb spend time with my mother and grandmother so he would know his roll, but apparently that didn't work," he shrugged.

"What kind of training?" Kurt asked, turning back to the coffee machine.

"Fighting, how to use a gun, how to use any kind of weapon, um we had to be taught about true trust of brothers. The code of the mafia, like no snitching, exacting revenge for loved ones. The reasons behind the no kill and how it doesn't apply to me, which I think is bullshit but whatever." Blaine tried to look away from Kurt's ass, but seeing as how it was in his face, how could he not?

Kurt reached in a cabinet above his head, his hoodie and shirt rose up just enough for Blaine to see the smoothness of Kurt's back and hip. Licking his lips, Blaine let out a small moan as he felt his boxer briefs and pajama pants grow tighter. Of course Kurt heard the noise and couldn't help himself by teasing Blaine a little bit more. He reached higher in the cabinet, letting his shirt and hoodie ride up more. He didn't, however, know that his pants were drooping and the waistband of his boxer briefs. A strangled moan escaped the curly haired man, winning a smirk and laugh from Kurt.

Kurt turned, holding two mugs in his hand. A smile dancing on his lips as he looked at Blaine who was trying not to blush.

"You're a tease," Blaine said flatly.

"You're just easy to work up. It's just skin, Blaine," Kurt said, pouring the coffee. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Cream and sugar."

Kurt nodded, fixing their coffees and handing one to Blaine. Blaine smiled, taking his mug and sipping his coffee. "Thank you Mr. Tease."

Kurt smirked. "Did you like what you see?"

"A lot actually," Blaine blushed.

"Mm, I bet you want to bone me," Kurt said teasingly.

Blaine choked on his coffee, eyes growing wide. "You learn a new word and just use it?"

"I like the word. And I know you want to."

"Do you have an objection to sleeping with a person you just like?"

"Yes. That's cheap and trashy and will only make the relationship based on boning each other, which is not something I want for me or my kids," Kurt said seriously.

"So, your game is to just tease me so you can get a free building and labor?" Blaine asked, sipping his coffee.

"That's just you. I didn't expect you to get hard from my back and hip being exposed," Kurt told him.

"So this isn't how you got into Julian's pants?"

Kurt smirked, looking down in his cup. "Nope, Julian was a badass." Kurt looked up at Blaine who was looking at him expectantly. "Can we go for a walk? This is kind of a long story."

"Sure, I can show you my garden," Blaine said, getting up from the island with his coffee mug. He walked over to Kurt, grabbing his hand and walking out the double French doors that Kurt had not seen in the kitchen. "So spill. I want to know everything about Julian."

"Promise not to get jealous when I tell you," Kurt warned, lacing his fingers with Blaine's.

"I'll try."

"I met Julian when I transferred to Lima High, I thought he was hot but he was such a badass which meant he was totally out of my league. But you know, the shy kid always falls for the bad boys no matter what. That's what I did. I never introduced myself to him, because I was sure I was going to be turned down or rejected in the rudest way, so I just crushed on him from afar." Kurt paused to look at a fountain that was perfectly situated in one corner of the garden. It was a statue of David, he had his sling shot in one hand and his smooth stones in the other. He stood in the middle of the fountain as water shot up all around, going directly to his feet. There were white lights in the bottom that danced through the water. It was absolutely breathtaking. "This fountain is gorgeous."

"Thanks. I call it my 'strength fountain.' It basically gives me the strength to be able to take down even my biggest enemies. Like David took down Goliath," Blaine told him.

"Never pegged you for the religious type," Kurt said, clearly impressed.

"I know most gay guys don't, but I do. My mother instilled in me not just because of what I am, but because that's what she believes. And I always thought the story of David and Goliath pretty cool," the curly haired man said with a small chuckle.

Kurt nodded, continuing his walk around the immaculate garden. "It's really gorgeous. Okay, back to my story. I would watch Julian skip class just so he could sit in the restroom and smoke or get a quick blowjob from the many not open gay guys in school, when one day he approached me. I'm by no means easy, so when he asked me to blow him, as a joke, I told him he'd have to buy my dinner first and take me to a movie, and I kind of told him he'd have to teach me which meant he'd have to give me one first." Kurt looked down, chuckling at the obvious good memory.

"Surprisingly, he accepted my offer and the following weekend, he took me out on a date and afterwards, we were in the backseat of his car and he was giving me the best fucking blowjob ever. Somewhere deep inside me told me that I wasn't going to give him one the same night, and I guess he knew that too. But it didn't stop him from showing me what he could do with his tongue and tongue ring. God, that tongue ring made it ten times better.

"Again, surprisingly, after I came and he swallowed everything he kissed me. I thought it was going to be rough and dirty and plain nasty because he did just swallow my come, but it wasn't. It was slow and passionate and beautiful." Kurt stopped and looked at Blaine, a silly grin on his face. "That was my first real kiss. I never thought my first kiss would be after my first blowjob or that he would be with the school badass. We became boyfriends that night and he didn't care he knew, but he wasn't going to change for me. He told me that he was going to be the same Julian Carpenter he was before that night.

"I was surprisingly okay with that. He wasn't the badass asshole the school knew with me. He was gentle and sweet and took his time teaching me how to do sexual things. We made it a thing with us, to go out every weekend and he'd give me a blowjob at the end of the night, always in his car, until I asked him if he could take me to his place and do it. Make it more comfortable, he agreed and on like our tenth or eleventh date, after the movie we went to his house and he'd do it.

"Around that time he got arrested. His friends thought it would be really funny to rob the pony keg on the corner by the school, which is owned by an old African-American man. Julian, he's African-American too, thought it'd be easier if he went in and talk to the old man first. But Julian never did shit the easy way and he had a bad temper. When the man saw him, he knew what was about to happen and he pressed the alarm button and put a fight. Julian was too much of a pussy to actually use a gun, but he used it to pistol whipped the man, but not bad enough that he would be charged with attempted murder.

"He spent five months in juvie. I swore he was going to cheat on me with some desperate gay guy in there, but he didn't. We wrote to each other almost every day and I went to see him constantly. Since he was still in school, I was allowed to bring him his homework and help him with it. Those usually ended in him giving me a blowjob or me giving him a hand job." Kurt shrugged. "When he got out, he promised me he'd change. He didn't want to go back to juvie. When he came home, he had a few new piercings. His eyebrow and lip.

"When I questioned him about it, he would shudder and change the subject. I found out after we had moved to New York that a few of the guys he had a severe crush on him, but couldn't get him to cheat on me, thought they would give him a little reminder of them, hence the eyebrow and lip piercings. They were hot, but after he told me, I made him take them out. I made him take out his tongue ring too because he couldn't be a lawyer with a tongue ring, it's tacky."

Kurt paused again as he took in the moonlit pool. He could swear it was Olympic size. The moon shone perfectly over it, showing the perfect ripples of the water. Next to the pool were a row of carved shrubbery that were carved in different things. It took Kurt a minute to realize that each shrub was a letter and that they spelled 'Devon.' "Who's Devon?"

"Me. My full name is Blaine Devon Anderson. The gardeners thinks it's cool to spell my name in the shrubs every month. When Seb was alive, they made hearts and put 'S & B' on them. It's pretty cool, but it doesn't raise their pay."

"Ah, I like your name. Mine is Kurt Elijah Hummel, it was Elizabeth, but I changed it. I'm feminine enough without the female name," Kurt chuckled.

"I like it, both ways actually," Blaine smiled.

"That's what Julian said. So when he got out, he stopped hanging with his friends that he did the robbery with and calmed his shit. Although he was still a hot head. He fought my one and only bully multiple times. The first being a week after we got together. Julian and I were in the library and I was helping him study for his French exam. Jackson, the bully, saw us and started saying shit about me. Naturally, Julian got mad and just got up and beat his ass. I think he called me a pussy and all I was ever good for was sucking dick and nobody would ever want to be with me."

"Julian kicked his ass and got suspended for a week. Although he was a badass in school and in public, he wasn't to me. You wanted to know how he got into my pants, or how I got into his pants. Well, after numerous blowjobs and hand jobs and after we met each other's parents, junior prom was coming up. We had been an out couple of months. He had asked me to prom in a grand gesture. He had done it during one of the morning announcements. It was super romantic, but the bullies didn't see it that way. I didn't see Julian until like third period to tell him my answer, but before then I was getting tormented relentlessly until then.

"Instead of being happy when he saw me, he was pissed. I had a busted lip and my Alexander McQueen sweater had been torn. I couldn't even tell him my answer because he pushed past me and went straight after Jackson. Beat his ass again and got suspended again. Eventually I told him yes, and prom was on.

"He had gotten us a room at the Hilton in Columbus. We didn't even wait until prom was over, we left towards the end so we could drive to the hotel. It wasn't awkward between us, probably because we had seen each other naked prior to that moment. It did hurt though at first, but he talked me through it and in the end, I was glad he was my first and that it happened on prom night."

Blaine was thoughtful throughout the end of the story. His blood boiled at the bullies Kurt had to endure, but he was glad somebody was there to take care of the bullies. Blaine would have done more than just beat Jackson's ass. There would have been torture involved. Lots of torture for days until Jackson swore on everything he cared and loved about that he would leave Kurt alone.

Maybe it's a good thing that it wasn't Blaine because he'd most likely be in jail. He just hoped Kurt didn't have any adult bullies because he's itching to torture somebody. He can't wait until he gets to the Canevari's.

"That's a very interesting tale of badass love," Blaine commented.

Kurt sipped his cooling coffee, looking at Blaine coolly. "I'm attracted to badass boys. What can I say? They turn me on like no other."

Blaine smirked. "Did Julian love your smartass mouth?"

"He absolutely adored it, especially when he was fucking it," Kurt murmured.

Blaine moaned softly, looking down at his crouch. "Fucking tease."

"You're just so easily aroused. I'm guessing Seb didn't have to do much to get you to bone him," Kurt said, smiling.

"I'm easily aroused, not easy. I actually didn't bone Seb until two years after we got together and we didn't do anything sexual until a few months before that. I couldn't trust him, and I had to be a thousand percent sure that he wasn't doing anything stupid. It took me all that time to build enough trust in him to give myself to him," Blaine explained.

"Was he your first?" Kurt asked quietly, half afraid of the answer.

Now it was Blaine who stopped walking. He had stopped near another fountain. This one was of Zeus holding his lightning bolt to the sky. He stood directly in the middle of the fountain, water shooting all around him but never quite touching his marble frame.

Kurt looked concerned as Blaine stare down at their clasped hands. But he didn't want to say anything that will push Blaine away.

"He was the first man I've let top, but not my actual first. I lost my virginity when I was 16," Blaine said thoughtfully.

Kurt nodded. Blaine had more sexual partners than Kurt and he had more years of experience. This frightened Kurt to an immense level. Blaine would never want him because he's only had one sexual partner and he couldn't match up to that.

Kurt dropped Blaine's hand, stepping away from him a little bit. Blaine looked up at him, a little stunned at the distance that was between them now. Kurt couldn't meet his gaze.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Y-you have more experience than me, i-in the bedroom. A-and I Googled like how mobsters like to have sex, i-it's not something that I've ever done," Kurt stammered, looking down.

Blaine walked over to Kurt, tilting his head up so they were eye to eye. A small smile played on Blaine's lips which confused Kurt immensely. Why the hell is he smiling at a time like this?

"Oh beautiful, you think about things with me too much. Yes I lost my virginity at 16, it wasn't nothing serious, and it was more to piss of my dad and grandfather. This was when I came out and they told me it was a phase. So I said 'what the hell, let's find out.' That's a lame excuse as to why I boned this guy, but to me at that moment it made sense. But it wasn't a random guy, he was my best friend and we just wanted to get off, I thought he was hot, he thought I was hot, so why not?" Blaine shrugged.

"But what about your sexual preferences now in the bedroom. Julian and I didn't experiment with kinks," Kurt said shyly.

"Are we having sex tonight?"

Kurt's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. Did Blaine just ask what he think he asked? "N-no?"

"You don't sound so confident in that answer," Blaine said, raising an amused eyebrow.

"We're not, not tonight," he said more confidently.

"Then why are we talking about how I like to bone?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Because it's going to happen, eventually. We're going to bone one day and I want to know what I'm walking into," Kurt responded.

Blaine sighed. "How about I show you something?"

Kurt nodded hesitantly. Blaine slowly grabbed Kurt's hand, walking towards the house. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but Kurt was asking question so he had to answer.

They walked into the house, depositing their mugs on the kitchen island. Kurt took in his surroundings as Blaine led him up the spiral staircase. He had no clue where Blaine was taking him or what he was going to see, but he trusted Blaine. Didn't he?

Blaine stopped in front of a door that was closed. "This is my bedroom. It's in the process, still, but I asked them to incorporate some things in them. It's completely bare though, except for the structure and what I had added."

"Um, okay."

Blaine nodded, opening the door and turning on the light.

Kurt stepped inside, looking around and gasping at what he saw. Firstly, the room was huge, bigger than Kurt has ever seen in a house. The walls were a boring white, in need of a great paint job, and the floor was covered in saw dust and plaster all over the floor. On the far left wall where a typical headboard would be, were two chains coming out from the wall. On the ends of the last link were two loops that looked like huge key ring loops, but were made completely of steel. The chains running from the wall looked like they would give whatever that is chained there room to move.

Looking up, Kurt noticed a mirror that covered the entire ceiling, but directly in the middle was a crystal chandelier that hung high up. Next to the chandelier, a few inches away, was a chain, hanging a little lower than the chandelier, with a loop at the end. Kurt wondered idly why that was there, but was too afraid to ask.

Next, Kurt looked across from where he stood. There was a row of windows. Nothing really impressive there. He turned his gaze to the next wall, which looked slightly rougher than the rest. At closer inspection, Kurt noticed that the wall wasn't plaster and drywall, but rock. Kurt ran his fingers over the wall, wondering why the hell Blaine had a wall made of rough rock placed in his room.

After seeing it all, Kurt turned to Blaine, hoping he would get the answers to the questions he doesn't want to speak.

"That," Blaine started, point to the two loops and chains on the wall. "Are chains I used to chain Seb too at night, when he was home. I also used them during sex, I didn't want him to touch me during certain parts, so I chained him. The chain coming out of the ceiling is what I attached to his collar. That chain adjusts with the push of a button. Also, what I used when he was home. And the rough wall, well, it's for wall sex. I like sex rough, although it won't be me on the wall, it's still really hot. Um, I have other things I use during my boning sessions, but they're hidden, I didn't want my workers seeing them and thinking I have some kind of scary sex toy kink."

Kurt stood there, mouth open and eyes wide. He was partly terrified and somewhat turned on. Kurt actually likes rough wall sex, Julian loved fucking him against the brick wall that was in their old bedroom in New York. But as far as the chains and, did he say _collar? _Kurt is not a damn dog.

"I shouldn't have asked," Kurt whispered between his fingers.

Blaine blanched. Had he gone too far by showing Kurt this? Was it over for them? Shit, what was he thinking? "K-Kurt, we, we don't have to use any of this stuff when or _if_ we do anything."

"Will you explain everything before you use it on me? Like all the other toys?" Kurt asked instead.

"Yes, of course. And I won't chain you or collar you unless you beg me to. Even then, I probably won't do it," Blaine informed him.

Kurt nodded slowly. "Why did you collar him? I thought that was something Dominates do to their submissives when they're in public."

"That's not why I did it. It wasn't for pleasure of owning him, it was mainly for breath play. But again, if you don't want to do that when or if we bone, we won't. But I will ask you to at least try everything once. Or not at all," Blaine added quickly when he saw Kurt raise an eyebrow.

Kurt walked over to him, placing his hands on his chest and leaning close. Close enough to kiss. "We'll discuss this further when you grant access to my pants."

Blaine shivered, a sight that turned Kurt on now. "Fucking tease," Blaine moaned softly.

"Can we go lay down, I'm kind of tired," Kurt smiled gently.

Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt out of the room after turning the lights off and closing the door behind them. He walked down the hall, past many doors to a small staircase. Kurt raised an eyebrow as the ascending the stairs, but didn't voice his concerns.

They walked into a bedroom that was three-fourths the size of Blaine's bedroom. It had a California king bed and other bedroom furniture that didn't match the room. The wood was a dark mahogany and the walls were a pale white, too white for the dark furniture. Kurt guessed this was Blaine's furniture that he wasn't waiting to put in his room.

"Is this your bedroom furniture or was it already in this room?" Kurt asked, taking his shoes off and walking towards the bed.

"The former. I burnt all my original furniture because it was blood stained and it reminded me of Seb. I want no reminders of him," Blaine stated softly. He walked over to the bed, crawling on and laying down.

Kurt nodded, crawling on the bed next to him. "This bed is almost bigger than the room."

Blaine instinctively pulled Kurt into his arms. The latter rested his head on the formers chest, snuggling close. "I know. It fits way better in my room. The headboard fights right where the chains are in the wall."

""Does it scare you?"

"What?"

"Being a crime boss? Does the darkness of the position scare you?"

"Why should it?"

"I read that sometimes the darkness from the position transfixes itself in the person and the person becomes dark and rough."

Blaine thought about that. Could Kurt see that in Blaine? Because if he could, he'd be right. Blaine was dark on some level. He loves exacting revenge and torturing people to get what he wants. "Like a sadist?"

"I'm not saying you're a sadist. I'm saying that you could have a part of you that loves the bad parts, well the parts that the world deems bad, by being a crime boss," Kurt said.

"Would it scare you if I said that I like the bad parts? That I like torturing people who deserve it?" Blaine asked in an almost whisper.

Kurt sat up, looking Blaine in the eyes. He put a hand on his cheek, smiling softly as he stroked over the stubble that was growing there. "Would it scare you if I said that it doesn't scare me? That I find the dark side of you hot? I fell in love with a badass when I was 17, I married a badass when I was 20, and am now cuddled with an even bigger badass at 27."

"Being a badass and a sadist are two different things," Blaine murmured.

"Would you ever hurt me for your pleasure?"

"Never, I would never do that to you beautiful," Blaine said, placing his hand on Kurt's cheek.

"Okay then. I don't believe that you're a sadist. I just think that you're in a position that has you to do evil things that you somewhat enjoy," Kurt murmured.

Blaine shook his head. "How can you say that? I'm hell."

"And I'm heaven. Heaven calms the hell. You said you needed me, I'm here and you don't look stressed at all. And now that we're cuddling, you seem so relaxed. I calm you Blaine, I will always calm you Blaine."

"You're my heaven," Blaine breathed.

"And you're my hell."

Blaine frowned deeply. Kurt kissed the frown away, not liking the lines that creased Blaine's face with it. "And I wouldn't want you any other way," he whispered against Blaine's lips.

Blaine kissed back, smiling against his lips. "So you want me some kind of way?"

Kurt chuckled, tangling himself with Blaine. "Shut up and kiss me, badass."

And Blaine did just that. Throwing a leg over Kurt's hip, pulling him closer and twisting his fingers in his hair, Blaine kissed Kurt like his life depended on it. He wanted to taste the heaven that was placed in his life that was supposed to calm his hell.

Kurt closed his eyes, breathing in the water from what he guessed was a shower, jasmine, and of Blaine. Kurt was completely in love with this man's scent. He twisted his fingers in Blaine's curls, completely unaware of their current situation. Were they boyfriends now? Neither man knew, but they didn't care at the moment.

At the moment, it was just Kurt and Blaine, making out on Blaine's bed in Blaine's house. That's all that matters and they were okay with that.

* * *

**I love reviews still! Do you think they're moving too fast? (Remind you they have known it each other for almost two months) What do you think about Religious!Blaine? I think it's hot that one of our boys is religious. (I'm religious, I'm a Baptist if you care). Okay, I'm done rambling, until next chapter. **


End file.
